I'll Run Away With You
by Sammybailey666
Summary: Half Breed Vampire Rose Tyler is attacked by a creature wanting to eat her and is literally swept of her feet by the Doctor. Afterwards, she finds herself on the receiving end of the Vampire Prince's affections and none to pleased about it. Can the only half breed in London and the Universe's only protector find love. Or are they doomed from the start.
1. Chapter 1

Omg! My second Fanfic and this one will prove to be a challenge I assure you. Heheh I couldn't resist making Rose a vampire. Been an idea I've been rolling around in my head for the longest time. ^.^

Rose could feel the hunger rising inside her slowly raking its sharp claws against her insides, making her throat dry. She swallowed in annoyance trying to push the hunger back down until she got back home where she had stocked up on fresh O positive yesterday.

Her mouth watered as she thought about the particularly tasty snack that awaited her. Her fangs popped out in eager anticipation.

She came close to cursing her mother Jackie who in Rose's opinion seemed to become agitatingly more annoying the closer her 240th birthday neared.

She had spent all day and most of the night at Jackal's the Nightclub her mother owned preparing for what Jackie Tyler claimed the most important night of their lives.

Rose had rolled her eyes and received and playful slap on the head from her Mother who scowled and gave an annoyed sigh.

"Rose this is NO laughing matter. Prince Soma personally requested that his royal birthday party be held here!" Rose snorted as she reached down and single handed picked up three crates of Bud Light without breaking a sweat.

"No Duh Mum and he what gave us only four days to get everything done the Totty Git!" her mother reached over and gave her a sharp pinch.

"Ow what you up and go do that for!" she yelled rubbing her shoulder "That's your crown prince Rose you have no respect that mouth is gonna get you in trouble it is".

Rose gave her a shrug and for the last 10 hours her Mother had gotten the club cleaned from top to bottom.

Rose had been stuck with making sure they had enough blood to last the entire night, she had groaned when her mother told her to head down to the cellar and take inventory.

"Your joking there must be thousands of Blood Bags down there!" her Mother fixed her with a stern look. "I don't care we need to make sure we have enough for the Prince's guests".

So without further argument and two more of her Mother's love _taps_ Rose spent next to 3 hours down in the cellar with countless bags of blood counting at high speed with her hand that moved in a blur as she counted and recorded.

Rose covered her mouth as she yawned exposing her fangs to the cool night air. She had left the club not even an hour ago and she was beat.

And on top of that she was hungry she had forgotten to eat yesterday and she couldn't find a good time to take a break and grab a quick snack.

She yawned again "_Damn Pure Bloods. Don't Know why Mums making such a big fuss. Not like it's gonna change anything_" Rose thought bitterly.

Rose sighed her family history was something of an oddity in London's Vampire community, Rose herself was no more than 120 years old and in the Vampire world that amounted to Teen years to most Vampires.

The Vampire community had been utterly surprised the day Rose Tyler was born to them she was an oddity and to others she seemed like an abomination.

Rose have a bitter smirk in truth Rose was not classified as a full blooded vampire but a half breed her father had been human.

Usually vampires could not get pregnant by humans and it was a hell of a surprise to her Mother when she found out she was pregnant.

Jackie Tyler was born a noble woman due to her Father's line but was disowned when she had thrown a letter opener at her Father's head when he demanded she get rid of that _thing _inside her.

Rose had once asked when she was smaller and her father was still alive why she didn't have grandparents like the rest of the children in her class a human school.

Her mother had given her Father at the time a slightly surprised look and she had swooped her up and gave her a loving smile.

"Because My Mother and Father were and are complete fucking idiots" Rose remembered with a small smile as that her Father had given her mum a smart smack on the bum at her dirty mouth.

Her Mum had chased her Father around the house with her right along giggling as she and Mum pounced and tickled him to the ground. Her Dad had been very ticklish.

Rose had already crossed the street only one more block to the house she thought tiredly. She had left the car with her Mother who insisted on staying an extra hour to make sure the V.I.P area was prepared for the party.

Rose realized as she looked around that she was the one standing on the street, she looked down at her digital watch and it read 3:30 a.m.

She sighed and looked back up and with inhuman speed pitched herself backwards as something came flying through the air towards her _fast._

Well this is the first chapter….Come on ppls read and review darlings. Would you like to see what happens next?


	2. Chapter 2

Rose growled as she threw herself to the ground she could feel the skin on her arm give way as she skidded to a stop.

She didn't have time to register the pain as something else shot towards her, without thinking she pushed with all her strength and lifted herself a good 3 feet in the air.

Instinct took over as she twisted in the air to land on her feet, without wasting any time she turned back and for a full second her brain could not comprehend what was in front of her.

The creature was at least 7 feet tall. It skin seemed to shift and sparkle dimly like…scales. She quickly took in the huge eyes that quickly reminded her of a dragon fly's eyes, its mouth a huge lipless grin with needle point teeth gleaming.

The thing that had struck out at her so fast seemed to be attached to the weird creature. It was like a thin green tentacle with spikes all around it, it slithered and writhed like it had a mind of its own something pink and thin came shooting from it and Rose shuddered as it licked the cement where a dark patch of her blood was smeared.

"_What the Fuck is that yea!_" she screamed in her head "It's not possible. It's Can't be" she hissed as fear rocketed through her.

For a second she thought that maybe going without blood for this long was causing her to hallucinate. She was proven wrong when the _Thing _turned towards her and screamed.

The scream jolted her out of the numbing fear that had threatened to smother her. The scream was something she never heard before it was high and grating as if the sound had to fight and crawl its way from inside its throat.

The tentacle struck out again and she with her incredible speed side stepped it with ease. "What the hell are you!" she yelled without realizing she took a step back.

There was 5 feet between them and if the creature was as fast as she was and the slimy tentacle proved that then she knew she couldn't out run it in time.

The creature took a step forward and she took another step forward " What do you want?!" she gave herself a small mental pat on her back as her voice came out steady and clear. Not a stutter in sight.

The creature took another step forward but Rose never noticed her eyes were trained on the tentacle that slithered ominously in the air.

Rose could not wrap her head around any of this, but she kept her guard up this thing didn't look like it was cruising for her phone number.

It opened it lipless maw and it sounded like it was drowning as it gurgled and screamed. It cocked its bulbous head to the side.

"Is it trying to communicate?" she wondered. She silently slipped her right hand behind her to the small of her back where she kept the butterfly blade she carried for protection.

With eyes still trained on the creature before her she grimaced as it tried to speak again. Without warning the tentacle struck out and wrapped itself around her left wrist.

The pain was blinding as the ragged tips bite into her flesh, she fell to one knee and wildly brought the blade crashing down on the tentacle.

The blade cleanly sliced through it and the part wrapped around her wrist fell to the ground writhing and flexing like a snake with its head lopped off.

The creature threw its head back once again and gave a high screech. Rose smirked the thing could feel pain, if it could feel pain then she could hurt it…hell possibly kill it.

Rose quickly forgetting about her wounds for the moment with inhuman speed raced towards the creature and buried the blade deep into one of its insect like eyes.

She jumped back quickly pulling the knife with her and delivered a powerful kick to the creatures abdomen that sent it crashing into the side of a light pole which came down with a spray of glass.

Then something caused her eyes to widen as blinding agony exploded behind her eyes. "_What is this?!_" she thought frantically as she crashed to her knees the pain coursing its way through her body like fire.

She screamed in utter agony and never noticed as the insect like creature picked itself up and proceeded towards her with a triumphant cry.

She did never see the claw like appendage sweep through the air towards her head.

Okay ya'll don't worry the Doctor will be showing up quite soon….shhhhh no need to spoil it.

Rose: Hurry up Doctor I'm Dying out there!

Doctor: (snacks on chips) I'll be there in a sec. Doritos I must finish!

Rose: -.- Your kidding right?


	3. Chapter 3

"Am I going to die" the thought flitted across Rose's mind, she tried to throw herself away from the creature but was weighed down by a pain like no other.

Rose gasped as she felt a surprisingly firm hand grip the inside of her pants and give a hard pull, she was yanked to her feet and backwards so quickly she only time to notice with her eyes wide open all she could see was darkness.

"Oh gods I'm blind" she thought before the pain hit her again as she fell backwards into a pair of decidedly male arms.

"Oi! Now that's not very nice. Poisoning the girl like that and you poor thing it's already reached your eyes" a male voice sad sadly.

"Poison. I'm Poisoned" she tried to pull herself up but the pain caused her to fall back and writhe.

The man tightened his arms around her but not enough to squeeze her, "Shh now you're gonna be okay now" his lips brushed lightly across her ear as he whispered.

Rose could feel the mystery man shift her weight in his arms and suddenly stand up. Rose even though in pain was still surprised when he stood up and realized he was also tall keeping her leaning heavily against him.

The creature roared again and Rose flinched "Whoever this guy is I doubt he can put up much fight against this thing".

The man sighed "Quite your belly aching! Why is someone like you so far from your home planet?" the man asked his voice laced with curiosity.

The creature quieted down and started to _Talk _or that's what Rose assumed it was doing. "He can understand it?!" she thought astonished by almost doubled over as another wave of pain hit her.

The man kept a strong grip on her so she wouldn't fall " Mmm the poison seems to have hit you liver already" he sighed "Let's get this straight then Satorian I must admit your choosing of this planet does surprise me but I cannot let you stay here".

The creature's voice gurgled and clicked away at high speed. "The answer is No you will leave without the girl understand this is your only warning".

Rose could feel the man's body tensed as the thing let out another scream he gave an annoyed sigh and said "Forgive this may cause you some pain".

Rose confused gasped in pain as she hit the ground and for a second almost blacked out but she shook her head and braced herself to all fours still blinded and in pain.

A severe metallic whirring reached her ears and the creature let out a pained screamed. Rose smirked "Whatever he's doing I hope it hurts like hell you sonaofabitch" she hissed through gritted teeth.

Even Rose could no longer see she could still hear and scent the air even though the main had not voiced it he was injured in some way she could scent his blood in the air.

And suddenly she growled as the hunger sharper this time hit her, she growled again as she shakily stood up and found the scent of the creature it smelled cold and musty like a serpent.

"I have had about enough of you!" she growled as she lurched forward as pain seized her, she bit her lip till she could feel blood running down her chin.

"What are you doing you fool! Stay over there. You keep moving and the poison will spread even faster" Rose snarled "To late now!" she yelled as she raced and let the rest of her senses drift and managed to doge the tentacle that shot towards her face.

She struck out and with all her remaining strength sucker punched. She could hear it flying through the hair and suddenly _**Disappear.**_

"You've got to be joking" she groaned as she felt herself falling, she could not stop it and instead of hitting hard cement she landed once more in a strong pair of arms.

"Who are you?" she whispered as her mind began to swim.

"The Doctor" he replied he sounded very far away.

"Doctor Who?" rose thought as she finally fainted.

All right Darlings read and review and let me no what you think…honestly.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose could feel herself floating in the darkness. The pale hand of the hunger reaching out into the darkness with her, the tips of its claws dripped nothing but red.

Rose struck with fear tried to move away from the hellish appendage, yet the darkness kept its grip on her mind and body.

The hand with its bloody tips plunged itself deep into her chest…she felt no pain as it gripped her heart.

Doctor's P.O.V

The strange girl stared up at him with dull eyes the poison already had taking its toll on her body. His heart was already breaking, he had been to late the Satorian had already gotten to her.

The Doctor in turn was actually astonished that this fragile blonde headed girl in his arms had lasted as long as she did, not even to mention he had the sneaking suspicion she wasn't even human.

The way she had gotten up with the deadly poison coursing through her body and blind racked with unimaginable pain she had moved with such speed it actually had surprised him.

He knew now looking back that she moved way too quickly to be human, but he had no clue what she could be and he knew almost every alien race there was.

"I am so sorry" he whispered clutching her lip body to his own. Tears threatened to go coursing down his face as the girl began to writhe and buck. He held her tighter "Shhh…Shhh I am here…I am the Doctor and I am here" he rocked her back and forth whispering soothing words into her ear.

Rose P.O.V

The hunger had her completely. It vibrated under her skin. Setting her very blood on fire. She couldn't think straight.

She could feel herself dying and her body plus the hunger had taken control trying to save her. Her mind took a back seat to all reason and there was nothing there but the overwhelming need to feed.

She could smell it…Fresh Blood…veins pulsing…hearts beating in the distance, and all coming from one source.

A pair of soft lips were pressed to her ear and whispering. But, she was so far gone that speech had all but left her.

She still could not see but she was close enough to lick her lips and touch skin…sweet and salty.

She could hear her meal gasp as she lunged forward and latched on to whatever she could reach the thirst beating a tempo across her skin.

Her fangs pierced soft flesh and she groaned in pure ecstasy as hot blood rushed into her eager mouth.

When it hit her tongue her darken vision had turned blurry with color and she could feel the wound from her arm start to heal itself.

The blood tasted sweet just like honey and had the consistency of melted chocolate it went down smooth and caused Rose to groan once more in pleasure….it tasted just so ancient.

Rose at that point started to realize the blood that she eagerly lapped up was not even close to human. "Human" the word flashed before her mind like a loud blare horn.

She stopped her feeding and opened her eyes wide to see herself straddling a man…a very handsome man at that with blood slowly dripping from his neck.

Her hands pinning his down by his head their fingers entwined and tangled, the strange man was breathing hard as was Rose.

His hazel eyes stared up at her in wonder and amazement. Surprising her he flashed her a huge grin and said "Hello again. I'm the Doctor".

Rose was so stunned she did what any proper British half-breed vampire would do. She introduced herself.

"I'm Rose" she said breathlessly. The Doctor continued to grin " Well Rose aren't you interesting" his eyes moved back and forth rapidly as if studying her.

Rose gave an astounded half chuckle before she threw herself to the side and began throwing up.


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor watched with curiosity and amazement as the young girl named Rose threw up the Satorian poison.

Black fluid gushed from her mouth and seemed to choking her as she coughed harshly.

"Simply amazing it seems your body has completely rejected the Satorian poison" he said as he leaned against the wall of the Tardis looking down at her.

Rose responded by coughing up more black stuff. He grimaced and sighed "I don't think I'll be able to get that stain out" he clucked disapprovingly.

Rose didn't look up as she shot him a bird with both middle fingers. She felt like she puking her insides out and he was going on about a damn stain. "And_ to think I thought this idiot was cute_" Rose thought with a sigh.

"It seems your wounds are completely healed and your body rejected the poison and all from drinking my blood" he mused more to himself than to her.

"And that hurt by the way…I have a knot now that I think about it" he said touching his head gingerly.

Rose almost considered draining the man dry, her head was pounding.

"Oh for the love of Pete will you shut up!" Rose groaned from the corner where she rested her head against something cool…it felt like metal.

Rose's eyes flew open and she gasped. "Where the hell am I know?!" she yelled as she staggered to her feet.

"And therefore I have come to the surprising conclusion…you are what humans call a vampire…I would have never believed it if I not seen it…but then again –''.

Rose noticed annoyed that the man had not shut up since she had spoken.

Apparently he had been trying to figure out what she was…and he had succeeded.

Rose snapped her fingers multiple times before she cut of his musings.

"Okay…The Doctor was it?" the Doctor nodded "okay Doctor focus for like 3 seconds. Where the hell am I exactly?

The Doctor grinned "That my dear would take a long while trying to explain exactly what this place is, so simply put you are on my ship. I call it the Tardis".

Rose looked around and to her it certainly did look like a ship "Gods know what the outside of this thing looks like" she thought in amazement.

"Okay" she sighed "Surely this is not the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me".

The Doctor grinned "Probably not but then again I don't know what classifies as weird to a blood thirsty she devil like yourself."

Rose couldn't help herself and she started to laugh. "Well I thought aliens were supposed to be green and have big heads" she giggled "Well you got the big head down though".

The Doctor arched an eyebrow "Your funny…is it safe to say most vampires are like you?"

Rose snorted. "Not even close I am what the community calls an oddity. I am not a full vampire" she explained as she saw the questioning look on his face.

"Meaning?" he waved his hand to continue "Meaning that full blooded vampire woman can't get pregnant by human males but by only other vampire males and when my mom ended up pregnant by my dad it sort of caused a little uproar".

Rose's mother had told her the royal family was beside themselves when she was born and considered her something to be watched. The last recorded half breed was at least two thousand years ago and even then they had no idea what here capabilities were.

"Rose you can never reveal your true self to anyone" he mothers warning ringing in her head "if they found out what you could do they would take you away…the royal family has a habit of taking what they want and I'll be damned if they take you" for only a second the look that passed over her mother's face and Rose now knew why even though she was banished from her house why the others always treated her mother like she was royal herself.

The Doctors eyes suddenly grew wide. "That's it!" Rose jumped at the sudden exclamation.

"What's it?" she said taking a cautious step away from the doctor.

"It's so obvious now that you explained your existence. The creature that attacked you survives on blood almost like your race does" Rose scrunched up her face in confusion.

The doctor went on "The Satorian is a life form that conquers small planets by draining the blood and then taking the form of whatever DNA it then possesses and not including the powers or habits it gains from which ever race it consumes"

Rose shuddered at the memory of the barbed tip tentacle digging into her arm and the long pink thing lapping at her blood smeared on the cement.

"I was completely confounded when I traced its single to earth, the Satorian usually tries to find planets that houses a race with special powers or ultra-ultra rare DNA" the doctor ran his hands threw his hair.

And Rose bit her lip and decided that if she wasn't worried now, she would have thought the gesture the doctor just made was decidedly sexy.

"So what you're saying is it somehow figured out that are kind exist" The doctor smiled "That's exactly right Rose" Rose smiled big.

"It would explain why he attacked you…when it landed you must have walked right into its immediate vicinity and it caught the scent of your blood".

Rose could feel herself paling "Oh Gods if this Satorian takes away the traits of whatever it what…devours. Then we are screwed I have some powers of a typical vampire and some they don't, but if it gets it hands on a truly old vampire then were screwed".

The doctor's demeanor suddenly changed "And what do you mean?" Rose took and deep breathe and leaned against a railing.

"The older a vampire becomes the more his/her powers grow and I know of only a handful of the old ones that are scattered around London".

The doctor seemed to process this information "But there must be more?" Rose shrugged "Yea but most of them reside in America now".

"Then why would it come to Europe when it could have easily gone there?" The doctor wondered at loud.

Rose sighed and rubbed in between the bridge of her nose, she could feel a migraine coming on.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose's migraine started to get worse as the Doctor began to pace back and forth muttering to himself, with her super human hearing she could hear what he was saying but she would be damned if she understand what he was talking about.

Without realizing it she glanced at her watch and jumped up so quickly she instantly became light headed.

"You got to be kidding me its 12:00 in the afternoon. I have been gone for at least 9 hours! Oh crap my mum's probably freaking out!" the doctor looked at her with an amused expression.

"Crapcrapcrapcrap!" she muttered to herself as she frantically searched her pockets and almost cried in relieve as she found her phone.

She punched her mother's number after two rings someone picked up "Rose! Rose baby is that you!?"

Rose smiled and the last couple of hours suddenly flooded into her head, she had been dying and if it hadn't been for the doctor she wouldn't have been there just then talking to her mum.

And Rose did something she had not done since the death of her father. She cried. "Yes Mum I'm here" she gasped threw the tears.

Her mother could hear the tears in her voice and Rose sniveling as if trying to hide it. "Rose Tyler where are you! What's happened?! Tell me where you are I am coming to get you right now!" Rose smiled at the familiar anger and love she felt when her mother's voice washed over her.

"Mum…Mum!" she finally had to yell to talk over her mother frantic talking "Mum don't worry I am perfectly safe….and alive. I just…just…well it's a long story I ran into some trouble but I am fine now".

Rose glanced over to see the Doctor watching her with a small smile on his face, "Rose what's going on I was so worried. I came home and the fridge was full of blood and I realized you had not feed since yesterday. I know you don't like to hunt so I thought you stopped by to see mickey after you left but he said he had not heard from you…Rose what's going on?"

Rose wiped the tears from her eyes and sighed "like I said it's a long story mum and I am coming home and I'll tell you all about it…hell I don't even think you'll believe me".

Rose eventually got her mother to calm down and promised to come straight home "Your lucky young lady if I ever let you leave the house ever again" Rose laughed "And then who would help you finish decorating for the Prince's Birth-" Rose trailed off as her eyes got wide she spun around to the Doctor who raised his eyebrows.

"I know why the sleazy bastards in London!" Rose almost yelled as she blurred and was suddenly in front of the doctor who looked at her with wide eyes. "The prince's birthday. I don't know why I didn't figure it out sooner!" Rose put the phone back up to her ear "Hey mum I'll call you right back!" her mother's questions were cut of as Rose snapped the phone shut.

"The Prince's birthday is tomorrow night!" The doctor gave her a questioning look "The royals their vampires and they are the strongest out of all are kind…the crown prince's birthday is being held at my mum's club!"

"How exactly strong is this Soma character?" he asked as he raced to what he looked like a control station with blinking dials and screens.

Rose snorted "It's rumored that he is celebrating his 384th birthday tomorrow so yea if he is that old he is packing some power".

The Doctor looked grim "If that's the case and the Satorian gets his hands on him, he could easily assume his form".

"What does that mean?" Rose asked almost afraid of the answer " It means that this Prince Soma's memories, powers, and physical form will be taken over…his very identity will be taken over" he stated grimly.

"The royal family has its fingers in every major power and government in the world and if this…this thing if it's as intelligent as you say it is could easily come in control of the entire vampire population. No vampire alive would dare disobey the crown".

"Even if it meant waging an all open war on the human race" Rose suddenly felt faint "No not even" she whispered.

"We have to find this thing before it gets to this prince of yours" Rose nodded and redialed her mother's number "Rose why the bloody hell did you hang up on me!" Rose muttered "Shut up mum and listen to me! Do you have any idea where the prince is staying?!"

"Why you want to know that? And of course I don't they just don't go about giving directions to were the royal family sleeps to everyone you know" her mother's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Without another word she hung up the phone "We'll never be able to find the Prince before tomorrow".

The Doctor smirked "We don't need to…just the Satorian…tell me Rose are you up for a little adventure?"

Rose cocked her head sideways and looked thoughtful "I thought you never ask" Rose laughed. The Doctor grinned and grabbed her hand racing toward the doors of the Tardis "Well let's get go a hunting shall we".

The Doctor could have sworn he caught a flash of fang as Rose gave a grin, he smiled to himself "Hmm…what have I gotten myself into this time" he wondered cheekily as they ran out the Tardis doors and to meet a young woman's vampire like mother.


	7. Chapter 7

"Rose!" Jackie Tyler had never been one for displays of affection, but she would be damned if she care what anyone human or vampire thought when she opened the door to her luxury apartment and swept her daughter in her arms with a cry of joy and relief.

She had stood there with dirt smeared all over her face and arms, blonde hair tangled and a mess, and tears threatening to spill from her bright blue eyes.

At that moment her daughter was the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen. She had then quickly swept her up in a bone crushing hug "Rose! Rose! My darling baby girl. I'm so glad your back!"

She had totally overlooked the Doctor, her attention solely on the daughter that had up and disappeared for the last couple of hours.

Mickey came around the corner at high speed to Jackie's cries and was relieved to see Rose being crushed to death in her mother's arms.

"Blimey Rose! Where were you?" Rose looked over her mother's shoulder in complete surprise as she saw Mickey a relieved yet pissed look clouding his face.

"And who the hell are you mate?" Mickey growled as he spotted the Doctor standing in the doorway with his hands in his pockets, a nonchalant posture accompanied his gaze as he looked towards the brown skinned vampire.

"Hello then. I'm the Doctor" he replied flashing him a quick grin. "Doctor who?" Jackie asked suspiciously as she pulled Rose closer in her arms.

"Just the Doctor is what he's called Mum. Please you two settle down. He did safe my life after all" she shot him a quick smile that cause her mother to arch an eyebrow and look him and down with such intensity Rose was afraid he would suddenly go into spontaneous combustion.

Rose gave a little sigh of relief when he didn't go up in flames as her mother turned and looked up at Mickey who had silently walked up behind Rose and herself to put a protective hand on her head.

"Thank you for helping my daughter from whatever trouble she got herself into. But I can smell your blood and I know you're far from human. What are you?"

Mickey's fangs popped out and growled and without warning his arm struck out but the Doctor side stepped with his ease.

Rose pushed from her mother's arms fangs extended and hissed "Back off Mickey before I do something we both regret!"

Mickey and Jackie's eyes widen as they looked at Rose who was deadly serious. She had put herself in front of the Doctor with nails curled into claws and blue eyes glowing in rage "The Doctor saved my life from a monster you couldn't possibly comprehend and you two up and attack him. What is wrong with you?"

"You heard you mum Rose he isn't human" Mickey hissed as he drew closer. Rose snapped at him like a wild dog. He reared back in surprise as he just managed to pull his face back before she bit him.

"Doesn't matter. You not human either. So back off and back down!" she growled.

Jackie eyed her daughter with pride and curiosity. Even if Mickey was older and an experienced warrior. Rose was strong and she was more deadly then she seemed either way if the two ended up fighting all hell would break lose for sure.

She sighed "Okay. Okay everyone put their fangs away and relax. Hello Doctor thank you again for saving my daughter"

"Jackie you can't be serious?" Mickey said disbelievingly. Jackie turned around her voice flat and cold.

"Yes I am Mickey and this is my house and you will do to remember that" her eyes went dark and Mickey visibly shuddered but said nothing as he retracted his fangs.

Rose retracted her fangs but did not relax as Mickey turned to glare at the Doctor.

The Doctor stepped from behind Rose and took her mother's hand without hesitation and kissed it "Your very welcome and might I say you're looking positively radiant this fine day"

Jackie giggled like an innocent school girl. Rose rolled her eyes "Keep it up Doc. Flattery gets you everywhere with mum" she thought amusedly.

"Come in Doctor. I would love to hear how you saved my daughter, and possibly figure out what exactly you are"

The Doctor grinned and gave a toothy smile towards Mickey as he walked by him.

"Nice suit" Mickey sneered as he took in the Doctor's appearance.

"A little hot for a getup such as that I would imagine" the Doctor stooped and gazed into the Mickey's eyes without looking away.

"Hmm…Well I don't know I rather like it. Makes the ladies think I'm more dashing in a way"

He turned towards Rose and winked. Rose smiled and caught her mother's expression as she gazed at her, as if she was calculating something.

"This is gonna be interesting" she smiled shutting the door behind her.

Rose so wrapped up on the little dance being performed by the Doctor and Mickey she never noticed the insect like eyes watching her from the trees.


	8. Chapter 8

The Doctor could not be more pleased as Jackie Tyler sat across from him teacup in hand brimming with blood.

Mickey the Doctor hadn't caught his last name stood leaning against the wall at an angle with eyes trained on him a scowl plastered on his face.

"I find it remarkable that your race had been populating the earth and I had no idea you even existed until I met your daughter" Rose almost magically appeared after he spoken her name with towel in hand drying her now damp hair.

The doctor had noticed with appreciation that she wore a pair of fitted jeans that clung to her quite nicely along with a light blue spaghetti strap top that dipped low enough to show off the tops of her pale breast.

Without missing a beat the doctor continued but kept his eyes glued on Rose who noticed his attention and smirked.

"The very fact you are drinking blood in front of me and your whole appearance seems to have enhanced to the rosy glow of your skin to the sparkle in your eyes" Jackie giggled and batted her eye lashes.

"How very observant of you Doctor usually most humans cannot tell" He grinned "Like you yourself said I am not human"

"Then what are you?!" Mickey growled from the corner of the room.

Rose settled herself beside him still drying her hair "Even if I wanted to tell you. I doubt your brain would possibly comprehend anything about me"

Rose smirked and shot a glare a Mickey who growled once more.

"Why don't you try us Doctor?" Jackie spoke innocently.

"We don't have time for that mum" rose turned to the Doctor and he nodded in understanding.

"What's going on Rose?" Her mother said silently sitting her cup down.

Rose sighed and began to tell them what took place for the last couple of hours including how she drunk from the Doctor.

Her mother didn't say anything but arched an eyebrow at her when she turned red when retelling that part.

"That's complete and utter crap! And I can't believe you Rose to go and make something up like that! Do you really expect us to believe the good Doctor here is an alien" Mickey sneered as he glared at the Doctor.

"You think I'm joking!" Rose jumped up and faced him. He pushed himself from the wall "No I don't. I believe you are completely serious Rose, but things like what your describing can't possibly exist".

"That's what some would say about your kind as well" The Doctor piped up from the couch his demeanor becoming completely serious.

"Your people have been hiding for centuries and as far as humans are concerned you can't possibly exist either"

"Keep your mouth shut you idiot" The Doctor looked at him with complete surprise and pursed his lips.

"Hmm I don't think I've ever been called stupid before. The neurons in my brain cells are atomically and precise in size when concerning with my race. They fire more electricity resulting in the inevitable point of-" Rose rolled her eyes and ignored him as he ranted on.

"He has a point Mickey and I don't care whether you believe me are not, but its true and the prince is in trouble and he will be attacked tomorrow if we don't find this thing!"

Rose breathed hard as her anger was rising _"Why the hell is he acting like this"_

The day Pete Tyler died he was 104 years old and was turned the year of my 16th birthday, the next year he was murdered in a back alley of an Irish immigrant pub he frequently visited.

His throat had been slit. That night he had brought us his body with tears in his eyes...Rose never saw her mum cry until that day.

Since that day Mickey had always been there for Rose and her Mum helping them when the flow of time became too much to bear.

A knock at the door make all four of them turn their heads and eerily cock them to the side at the same time as listening.

Mickey was the first to move "I wouldn't answer that if I were you mate" the Doctor said as he tossed Rose her butterfly knife.

"I thought I lost this" she thought as she expertly flip the blade back and forth. The doctor removed something that reminded Rose of a screwdriver.

"Well you're not me are you?" Mickey sneered and blurred to the door yanking it open.

Jackie gasped as her daughter stood grinning fiercely in the front doorway "Mum! I'm home!" the other Rose took mickey by surprise as she extended her hand which morphed in lightning speed slamming into him.

The Doctor snatched her by the arms and pulled her out the way of Mickey's body crashing into the side of the wall.

Jackie growled fangs out and hands curled into claws. "You are not my Rose!" she growled.

The imitation Rose laughed and it chilled her mother to hear something so cold come from her daughter even if the bitch wasn't real.

"Mum don't let the tentacle touch you! It's poisonous!" Rose watched in amazement as the Doctor walked calmly in front of her and her mother the small screwdriver thing making a small whirring noise.

The creature continued to smile which looked ghastly the skin on its face not exactly covering the teeth and gums.

"What are you going to do with that Time Lord?!" the thing laughed again and swung its massive tentacle.

The doctor moved with amazing speed as the whirring suddenly got louder to the point Rose and her mother had to clasp their hands over their ears.

The fake rose screamed in agony as it doubled over, Rose watched as something bucked and writhed under the fake's skin making it split and bleed.

"Grab him the stupid bloke and run! It's shedding the skin hurry!" Without hesitation Rose's mum turned and with blinding speed grabbed Mickey and slung him over her shoulder like he was nothing more than a bag of potatoes.

The skin peeled away from the real creature inside and feel to the floor with a sickening splat as blood flew everywhere.

Rose got up and ran towards the Doctor who was slowly backing up the Satorian bending up to its full height. It let out the same terrifying screech Rose heard when she encountered it.

Her mother visibly paled. Gritting her teeth Rose ran towards the creature with her vampire speed and did something that would have defiantly made her a target of the royal family.

She screamed.

The Doctor bent over in pain as he watched in astonishment as rings of sound visibly formed in the air as Rose continued to scream.

The rings that were visible echoed and bounced against one another and flung the beast through the apartment door taking it with it as it went over the side of the railings.

Rose and her mother lived on the 22nd floor. She hoped the bastard was hurting now.

Jackie raced outside and looked over the rail "It's getting back up come on!" she looked at Rose with a meaningful look.

Rose knew that look she quickly grabbed the Doctor's hand and forced him in hers arms bridal style as she carried him over the threshold of her now ruined home.

Rose had let the Doctor see what she could do and her mother was beyond pissed


	9. Chapter 9

"What the fuck was that thing?!" Jackie yelled speeding through the streets of London. Rose and the Doctor eyed each other "Watch the road!" they yelled together.

The Doctor sat up front in the passenger side of the Escalade and turned back to see Rose ripping Mickey's jacket off him along with his shirt.

"I'm checking to see if he has any cuts "she explained as the he gave her a strange look.

"Doctor again what the hell was that thing?!" he grimly looked over his shoulder "A Satorian like Rose was telling you earlier that is what attacked her"

Rose ran her hands down Mickey's muscled chest letting the tips of her fingers feel for slight cuts, she grasped his head and felt beneath his jaw and checked his face.

"I can't find any cuts" she reported with a sigh. "Did you check his legs and sides" Rose turned back to Mickey who was still as a statue.

Rose was in utter amazement and truth be told a little shaken. The Satorian had looked and sounded exactly like her when Mickey opened the door.

She had been sure that her heart had skipped a beat. When she saw how it threw Mickey through the air and the Doctor not even blink as he walked right up to it with his little gadget and well...for a perfect second Rose felt something warm spark in her.

"What did you do back there?" rose snapped out of her thoughts and glanced at the Doctor a serious expression on his face.

Rose bit her lip and caught her mother's eye in the rear view mirror. Rose suddenly felt something slick and cold on her fingers.

She caught the fresh scent of blood. Rose flipped Mickey on his side and her heart sunk into her stomach. A ragged cut the length of a pen was located on his side "_Why didn't I smell it beforehand_" she thought as she started to tear strips of Mickey's ruined shirt and pressing them down on the wound.

"Doctor his be scratched" Rose felt numb and the Doctor gave her a small smile "Don't you worry Rose everything will be alright. I promise"

The look in the Doctor's eyes made Rose shiver. Rose knew with startling reverence that she trusted the doctor. She trusted him with everything she had and more.

"Don't promise something you can't deliver Doctor!" Jackie said as she turned a sharp corner.

Rose glared at the back of her mother's head and continued to inspect the wound.

"Doctor his wound smells strange I think he's been poisoned"

"Do you have anywhere we can go away from prying eyes?" he asked Jackie who nodded.

"Yes the club but I don't know if it is any safer than my apartment and you see how that ended" she growled. She just had the place redecorated and the last thing she expected was an alien monster hell bent of fucking up to come trampling by.

"It will have to do for now. Whatever Rose did back there…never mind I know what she did…the questions how. Anyway the Satorian can't stand high frequency noises and whatever Rose did severely hurt it"

"Good" Rose growled.

"It's hurt now and I assure you highly pissed. And it will come looking for us"

"But what about the prince?" Rose asked she could feel another migraine coming on.

"Showing up looking like you wasn't just a random excuse on its part. It must have been trying to get to your mother. We just so happened to get there before he did"

"What the hell does it want with me?!" if Jackie Tyler was still alive she would have probably had a heart attack by now.

"When it took Rose's blood it took all her memories and even her appearance it knows what you know Rose" Rose paled and gave a small scream when Mickey started to convulse.

"Doctor he's seizing! What should we do!?" Rose screamed as she tried to force the bucking vampire down.

Jackie Tyler suddenly slammed on breaks and jumped out the car and flung the backseat door open.

Rose looked up and almost cried out in relieve they were at her mother's club. Jackie tossed the doctor the key to open the big steel side doors.

"Hurry up Rose grab his feet and for fuck's sake do not let him kick you!"

Rose did like her mother order and with crushing strength grabbed Mickey's legs has her mum grabbed hold of his shoulders and started to pull him from the car.

For the next five minutes they struggled to get the seizing vampire through the steel doors and onto the counter of the bar.

"Doctor what we do?!" Jackie screamed as she slammed Mickey down when shot up fangs exposed and went for her throat.

Rose looked in horror as Mickey continued to foam at the mouth. His usual chocolate brown eyes were pitch black all the way to the whites.

"We need blood whatever affects the poison has on your kind it brings your hunger to the surface full force"

"Yea but my hunger wasn't nearly as bad!" Rose yelled as she drove an elbow into Mickey's throat causing him to cough and roar.

"I'm figuring that's because your half sweetie your body doesn't react to some things like are does" Jackie told her and looked at the Doctor.

"Unlike us. Rose has a heartbeat and I can't begin to describe how she differs from us"

The Doctor began to pace back and forth all of a sudden Mickey's body just went still his mouth open like he was trying to gasp air.

"He needs blood pure human blood regardless of how rose reacted to the poison she is still half vampire…blood should reawaken his hunger and push the poison through his system!" the Doctor turned towards Jackie.

"This club does it have a blood stock somewhere?!"

Jackie nodded "Rose go down to the cellar and grab as many bags as you can"

Rose was already ahead of her, the doctor blinked as she moved in a blur and was behind the bar and gone into a dark hole before he could even link twice.

She not even three seconds late reemerged with twenty bags of blood in her arms and placed them on the table.

The doctor took one and ripped it open "Rose and you too" he nodded towards Jackie.

"Hold his head up and in place don't need him biting off my fingers the ungrateful Git" mother and daughter nodded and sat Mickey up with the Doctor's directions.

The Doctor grabbed Mickey's jaw and shoved the ripped end of the blood bag in his mouth and squeezed.

Mickey reacted instantly as his fangs popped and his tongue greedily lapped up the blood.

For the next five minutes the Doctor had to keep reaching for blood bags to rip open and shove into the hungry vampire's mouth.

Rose and Jackie held onto their friend as he moved and bucked while he feed trying to attack the source of the blood flow.

"_God is this what we really all come down too…the blood_"

Her mother's cool voice whispered through her head like a cool breeze and Rose didn't react sometime she and her mum communicated just like this.

"_For most of us darling that is all there is we as vampires live for what seems forever and in the end that's all some of us can see"_

She looked at her mother a wave of black depression threatening to crush her.

"_But not you Rose your much better than us your father gave you a gift when he helped bring you into this world"_

Rose just looked and her and snorted while she wrenched Mickey's head back from the Doctor's hand.

"_And pray tell what that is_"

"_He gave you the gift of being part human. The blood and hunger will always be a part of you, but also the will to stop. The human part of you gave you a choice and it's your decision whether you let the hunger seduce its way in_"

Rose shut her mental shields down and did not look her mother in her eyes "Maybe it's too late" she thought to herself.

She was guilt fully thrown from her thoughts when the Doctor grinned and looked up "His eyes are turning back normal and his feeding has slowed".

Rose and Jackie slowly let go of Mickey still ready to pounce if he so much as lunged for the Doctor.

"Hello there mate seems you've come back to us from the dead" the Doctor grinned.

Mickey gave the Doctor a weak glare and waved a hand towards the blood, Rose on the ready handed him one and he broke it open using his hands and gingerly sipped at the blood.

Rose surprised the Doctor and everyone else as she flew through the air and almost took the Doctors feet from under him as she hugged him happy tears falling from her eyes.

The Doctor smiled softly and rubbed her hair with a amused expression "I wonder if he believes us now rose"

Rose couldn't help and started to laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

Rose sat on a bar stool and leaned her head against the Doctor's shoulder who was sitting by her in silence his arm slung around her shoulders.

He had been like that for the last 45 minutes, he seemed to be thinking and Rose noticed with pleasure he would absently run his hand up and down her arm.

Mickey who seemed much better sat on one of the couches up in Jackie's office. Jackie had a blood bag pressed to her lips and sighed after she drained it.

"What are we gonna do about those two?" Mickey said nodding towards the window of Jackie's office.

Jackie raised her eyebrow and peered out the window from her chair to see the Doctor and Rose. She glanced back at Mickey.

"Rose is a grown woman by many standards. If we live through this it will be up to her" Mickey looked incredulous at her words.

Jackie raised a hand before he could argue "Let me remind you mickey that the Doctor saved your life and on top of that Rose is not a pet you can keep caged and pampered. She is her own person and will be a great vampire if gods be willing. So butt out Mickey let what happens happen"

Mickey's mouth snapped shut and he said nothing more staring down at his lap.

It had been hours since the incident and Rose had checked her watch it read 7:45 p.m. she sighed the prince and his guest would be arriving in the next three hours.

She looked up and caught her mother looking down at her and the doctor from the railing. Rose understood the look and nodded. They needed to start getting ready for tonight. Luckily her mother kept a whole separate wardrobe for her and Rose at the club for emergencies.

Rose got up from the chair and touched the Doctors arm who didn't seem to notice her leaving.

"_It's hard to imagine what goes through his mind_" she thought as she climbed the stairs and to her mother's office.

She passed Mickey who was headed out "How are you feeling?" He gave her a toothy grin as he replied "I'm right as rain. I'm fixing to go down to talk to the Doctor about tonight's plan. Cause if that thing does show up all hell is going to break loose"

Rose nodded and gave him a small smile and turned to go get dressed when Mickey grabbed her arm.

She fought the reflex not to shrug him off and keep walking "Do you like him?" mickey asked looking her in the eye.

"It's really none of your business if I do or not. Now if you excuse me" she went to walk away but he did not let go "He is a strange man rose and dangerous"

Rose turned and snapped at him "That strange man saved your life today Mickey, so how about trying to be grateful" she tugged her arm and Mickey tightened his grip.

"He is bad news Rose and I won't allow you to develop feelings for someone like that" Rose turned around and fought the urge to slap him.

"You are not my father Mickey. And you do not own me. If you ever try to tell me how to feel again I will make you very sorry" she snatched her arm away and left him to glare at the back of her head.

She slammed the door and her mother gave a small jump "Sorry Mum. Mickey is trying my patience"

Jackie sighed "I would imagine. He was always so protective when it came to you. At one point I and your father almost decided to betroth you and him when you were first born"

Rose looked at her in horror. "Oh don't give me that it was a thing of the times darling. But your father and I decided you were such a complete enigma to our world it was better for you if we let you decide who you wanted when the time came"

Rose sighed and walked over to the large wardrobe and opened it inspecting the clothes "Ok on a different note other than me and Mickey almost getting married. Have you ever met the royal prince before?"

"Hmm…once during the Civil War at that time it was becoming increasing difficult to hide are kind from the humans. The battles laid out a large reservoir of fresh bodies and blood and a band of rouge pure bloods had gotten it in their heads they would rise up and declare the existence."

"Wow I take it they didn't succeed" rose said picking up an outfit and throwing it down in disinterest.

Her mother gave a feral grin "No at the time my father's house was known for are successfulness in dealing with unwanted problems or people"

Rose arched an eyebrow at her mother and continued to sift through outfits.

"Father had appointed me lead protector of the Prince's Person and his guard. Well it turned out we went looking for the rouges in a town south of Pennsylvania. We arrive and they had slaughtered every human there and ambushed us."

Rose stopped sifting through the outfits and not looking at her mum and said a silent prayer for the dead that were long gone.

"Any way they ambushed us and I swear to you Rose I've never seen a vampire do what he did. For days afterwards I woke up with night terrors of that day. The prince is charming and seductive but more blood thirsty than anything I've ever encountered. Some say he is even mad and becomes easily obsessed. And to be honest I believe it's true. Tonight will be somewhat 200 years since I laid eyes on him".

Rose finally picked out the outfit she planned to wear and her mother covered her mouth to hide the smirk that played on her lips.

"Um…well if that ain't grown. I didn't even know it was in there" Rose blushed and grinned "Well if I must fight galactic aliens then I suppose I'll do it as looking as sexy as possible"

Jackie laughed and got up to help her get dressed. Ten minutes later Rose was decked out in a leather halter corset top that tied in the back but exposed her lower midriff. Rose and her mum stuffed Rose in the leather pants that flared out at the bottom with silver Rose's stitched up the side.

For the finishing touch Rose slid on some black colored pumps with silver spikes as the heels.

She ran her fingers through her hair and her mother applied a light gray eye shadow to her eyes and berry tinted lipstick to her lips.

Jackie stood back and surveyed her daughter "Oh Rose you are so beautiful…and a little badass if I do say so"

Rose laughed and walked over to look in the mirror attached to the wardrobe. When she saw herself her heart almost skipped a beat. She gingerly touched her face and chest. "_Is that really me_" she thought turning and smiling.

Rose smiled again and waited while her mother got dressed in a pair of skin tight jeans and a ruffled black shirt that flattered her curves and a pair of black strapped heels.

They walked down the stairs a minute later to see Mickey and the Doctor in a heated conversation, when they reached the bottom Rose cleared her throat and they both looked up.

Mickey's mouth hung low and the Doctor leaned back expressionless but rose noticed how his eyes roamed her body up and down.

"Well don't just stare there like to blokes on a log. Compliment the girl!" Jackie scolded playfully.

"Y…You look beautiful Rose" Mickey stuttered a little and grinned.

The Doctor stood from the bar and walked over to her taking her hand and kissing it causing Rose's cheeks to become a light pink "You look stunning" he said and grinned peering over his glasses he slipped on.

"I didn't know you wore glasses?" she said and tried to calm her racing heart.

He chuckled "I didn't know you wore leather"

They both laughed. Mickey shooting the Doctor a hot glare.

"So what's the plan doctor?" Rose asked as she jumped up on the bar and sat down.

Mickey snorted "Oh yes please tell them your ingenious plan Doctor. Cause I can guarantee Jackie is going to castrate you after you tell her"

Jackie raised an eyebrow and pinned the doctor with a look "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Now doctor what is the plan"

"Well we know for a fact that the Satorian has Rose's DNA meaning he can assume his form, but he has no clue what this prince of yours looks like"

"But it has mine also and I do" Mickey piped up.

The Doctor nodded "So to force it out of Rose's shape we use her as a decoy. She spikes the prince's interest and plays seductress forcing the prince to stay near her"

"Upon doing so the creature who has to rare meal in front of him will get the munchies and lose control taking its original shape so I and your Doctor can trap it" Mickey related the plan sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Absolutely Not!" Jackie stormed "Being a half-breed in our society is tough enough and drawing attention to herself makes her a target, and you want her to go gallivanting in front of the one person she should hope never notices her!"

"Mum it could be are only hope" Rose said crossing her arms in defiance "I don't care. If the prince become smitten with you it will be a disaster!"

Rose shot her mum a small smile "It doesn't matter. If this creature gets to the prince than I'll have nothing to worry about cause I'll be dead"

Jackie didn't look at her Doctor since her words true in her ears "Please . I know this may be hard for you but I promise you I will protect Rose with my life" she looked up to see the Doctor standing tall, glasses off and staring boldly into her eyes.

She sighed and looked to Rose and then to the Doctor "Fine. But Doctor I warn you know she better be alive after tonight. Because the things I will to do you will rival all hells? Understand?"

The Doctor nodded and Mickey spluttered "Jackie! You can't be serious!"

Jackie sighed and cut Mickey off before he got started "Enough Mickey it's decided. If you don't like my decision make sure Rose lives tonight and then bitch at me"

Rose turned to the Doctor and grinned. He gave her a small wink and Mickey groaned.

"Ok people let's get ready to entertain royalty" Rose chirped happily.


	11. Chapter 11

It was already ten thirty and the guests were piling in, some old and some new. Every single last one was a vampire.

The prince had yet to arrive and mickey was growing anxious as he stood at the entrance checking off names and making sure no humans were trying to get in.

He kept glancing back inside and towards the bar were the Doctor still in suit, he had refused to dress for the occasion was working the bar by handing out labeled blood bags to the guests.

Loud music blared from the club almost to ear shattering volume, a dj was controlling the music and Ludacris's Money Maker was playing and most of the guests were on the dance floor dancing and gyrating.

Rose stood on the second floor of the surveying the club. The guests kept pouring in and were already heading up the stairs.

Most didn't even look Rose's way and some sniffed the air and smelled that she was only half and turned back to whisper to their companions.

Rose ignored them all and looked down and found her eyes being drawn to the Doctor who in turn was smiling and joking with many female vampires while he scurried back and forth serving everyone their blood.

Rose could feel herself growing annoyed "_Regular ladies' man isn't he_"

"You know I never think I've seen you jealous" Rose did not turn around as her mother came to stand by her side.

Rose said nothing it was no use trying to trick her mother. Her mother kissed her cheek "I love you rose"

Rose didn't look at Jackie but a small smile played on her lips "I love you to Mum"

Jackie nodded once and a steely look came into her eyes "The head of the prince's royal guard just called me to let us know that the prince is a good five minutes away"

"We have a problem" Rose said speaking low. Jackie leaned against the railing and looked bored "What?" she asked her voice betraying her emotions.

"On the floor there are four men and woman guarding the entrance and the two back exits. I assume they must be part of the Prince's royal guard by the looks of them"

Jackie turned around and let her eyes lazily scope the dance floor "Damn it all to hell. Your right if we even look at the prince wrong they'll move"

Rose nodded in agreement "Do you think you and Mickey will be able to handle them?"

Jackie grinned and licked her lower lip "I haven't had any fun the last couple of centuries I wonder if there any good"

Rose gave a slight shudder at the look in mother's eyes. It was the type of look that promised blood would be spilled.

Rose looked down at the Doctor who was still laughing and flirting with the women who seemed to be lining up at the bar ready to talk to him.

"_The minute the Doctor came into my life it has been turned upside down but in I can't find it in myself to actually care as long as I'm near him_"

Jackie watched as her daughter sighed and a look came into her eyes that she knew all too well.

"My little girl has finally fell in love" she looked down at the Doctor.

"But with what and exactly who I'm not sure" Jackie sighed and stood up as the music immediately stopped and dwindled off to something a little more regal.

The Doctor watched in amazement as the music suddenly changed and every vampire in the club instantly fell to one knew heads bowed.

He looked towards the entrance and saw Mickey on his knees and head bowed.

A man walked past him with head held high long blonde glossy locks flowed down broad shoulders, a face with high cheekbones showed in the shallow light, and eyes the color of an upcoming storm.

He skin was not as pale as other vampires the doctor noticed he was actually tan and big. He stood his full height which the doctor calculated to be around 6'4 feet.

He wore a skin tight black wife beater and painted on black jeans he was actually the only man the Doctor would have said was beautiful.

But it wasn't his looks that commanded his attention but the aura surrounding him. This was man or creature that was dangerous and knew it, who was completely unpredictable and whatever he did even surprised himself.

"_Jackie was right to want to keep Rose hidden away from this man_" The Doctor thought as he bowed his head as the Prince of all Vampires walked by the bar.

Inside Prince Soma's head he was cursing his parents for making him come to this ridiculous party. Even if it was in honor of his birthday. Truth be told he didn't care about his birthday and he sure as hell didn't care if the vampire public wished to see him.

He gazed around lazily as a hundred or so vampires were on their knees bowing their heads.

"Such weaklings they are" he thought as he was lead to a raised platform that over looked the dance floor with a huge chair that mimicked a throne sat in the middle.

He gracefully took his sit on the throne and began his speech "You may rise my fellow comrades. I thank you for attending my little party and am eternally grateful. So please continue and drink, party, and have fun to your heart's content"

The room was filled with cries of long live your majesty and the music started up again and the prince's guests once again picked off where they left off.

Rose took a deep breath when she saw the prince he was really stunning and Powerful.  
_"How the hell am I gonna seduce that?!"_ she wondered as she danced her away around the other guests and headed down the stairs.

Rose noticed the prince looked a little bored as he watched the rest of the club dance and some had already started to drink from one another.

"Well Rose let's get down to business" she thought as she confidently drifted through the crowd and towards the dj.

When she reached him she motioned him forwards and whispered in his ear her request and he smiled and nodded as he turned the music down and grabbed the mike.

"Okay boys and girls a request by the lovely Miss. Rose Tyler" rose could feel every eye on her.

She had just interrupted the Prince's birthday and had told the dj what she wanted. Some would have said she just insulted the prince.

The dance floor suddenly seemed less crowded as the guests seemed to step aside, a light blush spread over her face as she noticed them all staring at her.

"_Take a deep breathe Rose and just move_" she thought as the music started.

Rose flipped her hair over her shoulder as Down on me by 50 cent and Jeremiah blared threw the speakers.

Rose caught the prince's eyes as she started to dance and smirked when she felt his eyes move and down her body as she twirled and dropped to her knees and proceeded to move in such a way that caused her mother to blush when she glanced at her from the crowd.

The prince was curious as he watched the woman move. She had blatantly interrupted his party to play something she wanted and when she started to dance she had met his eyes brazenly and smirked.

He stared as she continued to dance towards the platform and she moved and switched directions so quickly he at once thought of running water and how calm he was when he looked at one.

The woman picked up her pace and danced so fast she was a blur one minute and not the other. But her moves never one ran into or mixed together.

He motioned to his head guard roger who was at his side at once "Who is that?" he purred.

Roger glanced at the young woman and keeping his head bowed said "Her name is Rose Tyler my lord. She is the daughter of Jackie Tyler"

The prince eyes widen only a fraction as he eyed her "So that's the half breed girl" the guard nodded.

"Yes I remember her birth cause quite a stir some years ago and I once had the pleasure of killing rogues with her mother"

He grinned at the memory of Jackie Tyler the smart mouth vampire who was put in charge to defend him and his team.

"As I recall she was an excellent fighter" Roger mused still keeping his head down.

Rose could feel the music in her head and her hearting beating loudly the blood rushing through her and she felt so alive and dangerous.

As she pounced on the platform at the Prince's feet who was actually surprised the man at his side went to rise growling under his breath but Rose meet his eyes and the man actually faltered a step at the look in her eyes but quickly hid it and continued to growl.

"Back off no one is to approach the prince without his permission" Rose still feeling her heart pounding and the high of the very real danger thrummed through her.

She giggled still crouched slightly rocking side to side and back and forth to the beat of the music ignored the guard and looked up at the prince and grinned flashing fang.

"Looks like your board your majesty. Fancy a dance?" she giggled again and flipped off the platform.

"That insolent mutt" the guard growled and went to go after her.

The prince lifted up his hand and the guard stopped. Roger looked back towards the prince and shivered he had that look in his eye.

The girl had caught his attention and he was amused and excited. She had surprised him and he hadn't been surprised in a very long time.

He could hear her heart beating and he licked his lips "She has a heartbeat" he whispered in a tone that caused fear to crawl up the head guards spine.

"God's help the poor girl now that she has his attention" Roger thought and walked back to his position behind the throne.

The prince got up and headed to the dance floor the ones who went back to dancing looked at him in surprise and fascination as he reached the blonde headed girl who turned around and moved towards him and without hesitation took him by the hand and placed it around her waist.

"Glad you could join me your majesty" she laughed as the song switched over to something slow and sensual.

Rose rolled her hips and was surprised to find the prince was warm to the touch when she had grabbed hand. She had prayed to every god she knew that he wouldn't go crazy and try to behead her.

Prince Soma breathed deep and her scent left him feeling light headed. She smelled of some exotic flower mixed with the tantalizing smell of blood.

He moved with her dancing and without stopping cupped her chin from behind and tilted her face upwards to meet his eyes "What are you" he whispered fangs secretly extending.

Lol sorry it took so long I've been so busy the next chapter will be up very soon. So review and tell me what you think darlings!


	12. Chapter 12

Rose gave the prince a sensual smile and turned to face him making him release her chin.

"And what do you think I am your majesty?" she whispered in his ear as she pressed herself closer to him.

The prince shuddered as her lips touched his ear, they were so warm. He could feel his fangs aching to slide into the girl's unblemished skin and see what she really tasted like.

Almost like she sensed what he was thinking she dipped low and came back up twirling away from him, her hair hitting him in the face.

He gave her a light chuckle as he reached out and grabbed her wrist pulling her back to him "I think you are one of those type of women who like to flirt with danger"

Rose had to suppress a shudder as she felt the Prince's powerful hand slide down her waist to settle on her hip.

Rose met his eyes and it felt like she was going to drown in them. She could feel his power roll over her skin, it wasn't much but it was there and she could sense it being aimed at her mind.

He was trying to read her thoughts and everything would go to hell if he was able to access her thoughts and found out what was coming after him.

So when she felt the soft caress of his power across her mind's eye she envisioned a door of steel encircled with living vines slamming shut allowing the intruders power to simply hit it and bounce off.

The Prince's eyes widen as a mental shield so strong slammed shut on his power and threw it back at him.

He only knew two vampires in the entire world powerful enough to keep him from entering their minds and that was his mother and father and they even didn't sense his power so early.

Rose kept her eyes trained on the vampire in front of her and was ready to jump back if he went to attack her.

"_Hell I'm not even sure I can keep him out if he decides to push his way through_" She thought as she stopped dancing and waited.

Mickey watched the dance floor from the bar while keeping an eye on Jackie who moved throughout the club her eyes searching for anything out the ordinary.

Jackie who was scouting the club and keeping a close eye on the guards was almost knocked off her feet by someone.

"Oi watch were you're going!" Jackie spun around and saw a young vampire with bright orange hair and freckles.

He eyed her and grinned bowing low at the waist "My apologies Jackie"

Jackie stopped as she went to turn around the young vampire stood up and grinned flashing fangs and she noticed he eyes they looked strange….they looked insectile.

Jackie gasped and the so called vampire flicked out its tongue and she noticed it was forked, she blinked and the creature moved in a blur headed right towards Rose and the Prince.

"ROSE!" Jackie screamed causing the Doctor and Mickey to jump into action.

Rose heard her mother scream and saw the blur coming towards them "_Time to roll!_"

Rose grinned up at the prince "Sorry Soma but you gotta take a hike" she reared back and lifted her leg planted her foot in the prince's stomach and kicked the prince made a _WHOOSH _as he flew backwards.

The blur hit Rose full on and they went tumbling to the ground. Rose could feel the air leave her lungs as pain blossomed behind her eyes.

She heard a low growl and opened her eyes striking out blindly as something sharp bit down on her arm.

She screamed as the creature reared back tearing at her arm, she saw it wore the face of a young vampire with bright orange hair that glittered like fire in the strobe lights.

When he reared back he had a good size chunk of her arm with blood dripping down his pale face, she could hear the rest of the guests screaming and running.

"_Well so much for vampires being all that_" she thought absurdly as she reared up and head butted the fake vampire under the chin and sent it flying off her.

She scrambled to her feet breathing hard and watched as the Satorian staggered up and growled again as it launched itself at her once more.

Jackie and the other watched in horror as the blur flew towards the prince and Rose moving quickly kicking him out the way and was tackled to the ground so hard they winced as they saw her head bounce of the ground as she rolled.

Mickey moved the minute the prince went flying and crashed behind the bar, he saw the guards move off the platform and glanced at Jackie who blurred towards the floor as the rest of the guard raced towards Rose and her opponents.

But Jackie was faster and reached them before the guards and grinned as the halted and warily circled her, she wagged a finger and gave a feral grin "Now how bout you show a lady a good time" at her words the upholstered their guns and pointed them at her.

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders "Well I'll fancy that as a no then "Jackie growled as she moved so quickly the guards didn't know they were hit until the air was tainted with blood spurting through the wounds on their throats.

The doctor slung himself out of the way as the prince of all vampires came crashing into the bar shattering the glass mirror that held bottles of liquor and other thing.

The already healing vampire slid down the wall stunned with blood leaking from an already healing cut over his eye.

He watched as a man scrambled over him with what looked like a lighted screw driver and for a minute he turned back and grinned at the prince "Sorry about that mate but Rose is all woman"

The Doctor turned away from the dazed vampire who looked like he was coming to his senses rather quickly and climbed from behind the bar with sonic screw driver in hand.

He saw Rose and the disguised Satorian stagger to their feet he saw Rose covered in blood already her left arm hung limply by her side blood flowing down her arm and creating an already small puddle where she stood.

For the first time in his very unnaturally long live did such a red haze of rage descend over him, there was a good chunk of flesh missing from her upper arm and it looked like sheer agony.

Rose could feel her blood run cold as it pushed its way out of her body through the gaping wound on her arm.

There was already a slight ring of black at the corner of her eyes but all she had to do was keep the Satorian away from the prince until the Doctor could get close to the creatures head and deliver something he called a sonic screech into the back of its head.

Rose who had voted using her as she put it "Super Scream" was instantly shot down by the Doctor and her mum "It's too dangerous your clubs ceiling is made totally of glass and if it will break at such high levels of sound and boom we have ourselves vampire pudding" he turned to look at Jackie and then the ceiling "And to a more important why is your ceiling made of glass?"

Jackie explained "To let the customers see the night sky of course"

The Doctor had murmured nice and now here she was acting like bait.

The creature moved with vampires speed and launched itself at Rose once more but she took a step back and kept her footing as she braced herself against the booth of the dj.

She grabbed it at the base of its throat as it snapped at her face with sharp fangs and its spit hit her face and she could feel it burning on her skin.

She growled and pushed herself from the booth, she could hear bones crunching as she dug her fingers into soft flesh and lifted the creature into the air still snapping and growling and flung it from her sending it into the wall opposite of her.

"Get the fuck off me!" she roared and struck her foot out and caught the creature against the side of the head causing it to jerk to the side so hard it went tumbling back out on the dance floor.

"_Where is the Doctor?!"_ she thought as she circled the creature slowly.

The Doctor saw the creature come flying back on the dance floor and he saw his chance as he raced towards the creature with sonic screwdriver poised to be slammed down on the back of the creatures head.

He saw Rose's eyes light up in relieve and happiness as he came racing across the dance floor and slid to a stop by the Satorian who with wide eyes turned to stare up at him fear obvious in his eyes.

"Got you!" the doctor breathed and went to slam the sonic screwdriver into its head but he was stunned to find his wrist in the grip of the Prince of all Vampires.


	13. Chapter 13

"NO!" Rose yelled as the prince yanked the doctor up by his wrist and away from the creature who sat up puzzled.

"What are you doing you idiot?!" the Doctor screamed as he struggled but it was no use the prince's grip was like steel.

"I don't think so" he purred as he took in the scene before him and snapped his fingers. The Doctor and Rose watched in horror as close to a hundred guards came from the dark.

Seven were having trouble with a struggling Jackie who was kicking and screaming rose's name as she turned and twisted in their grip.

Mickey was doing the same as five guards tried to subdue him.

The creature staggered to its feet and eyed the prince with curiosity.

"_Why help me?"_ it hissed its head doing what looked like an involuntary flicker side to side.

"_Like a snake ready to strike_" Rose thought weakly.

The prince grinned his fangs fully exposed ad he laughed darkly "When I arrived I was bored then this intriguing half breed caught my eye" he glanced at Rose who hissed at him in pain and anger clutching her injured arm in agony.

He chuckled again as he dragging a highly pissed and struggling Doctor with him to the makeshift throne on the platform and he lazily threw the Doctor into the hands of his guards.

"And now my boredom is cured. I've always loved a good battle. I have no idea what brought any of this on and I do not really care. So carry on and whoever wins will have the pleasure of not being drained dry"

"You insane fucker! We are trying to save you!" Rose screamed but her words were only met with laughter from the prince and his guard.

"You really do amaze me Rose Tyler. I hope you win. I'd like to get to know you a little better" the prince grinned as he shot her a heated look.

"_Oh fuck that prick_" she thought fiercely as she trained her eyes on the creature who stood there almost as if it was bored.

Rose's blood covered its face still a little wet but it otherwise didn't seem to notice as it surveyed the crowd with a lizard like look.

The doctor was seething and could not remember the last time he wanted to actual kill another life form so bad.

"You arrogant fool she'll die if you don't stop it!" the prince didn't even glance his way as he struggled against the iron grips of the inhuman guards.

Jackie screamed and screamed until one of the guards slapped her across the face hard and Mickey was still struggling cussing his would be captors.

The Satorians fork tongue quickly darted between his lips and licked the blood shuddering as he did so, Rose noticed and growled which made the creature turn around and grin showing rows of sharp teeth.

Without warning its tongue slithered out and turned into the tentacle rose had become accustomed to seeing shot towards her.

Rose sensing the danger ahead of time jumped into the air and crashed down on the barbed tentacle digging her sharp stiletto like heel into it pinning it to the ground.

The creature screamed and Rose grinned, she twisted her foot spearing the tentacle deeper with her heel and to everyone surprise she swung her leg backwards drawing the tentacle taunt and causing the creature to stagger then fall to its knees screaming.

Prince Soma watched in fascination as the would be vampires tongue turned into some sort of tentacle but he didn't care when the half breed girl took to the air and came down pinning the creatures tongue thing down with her heel and when it screamed in pain she grinned and licked her lips.

When she swung her leg back and spearing the tongue deeper and making the fake vampire crash to its knees is pain.

She growled and lunged herself at the creature claws extending from her nails slashing down across the creatures face and ripping skin and he watched with excitement as one of the long claws snagged an eyeball snatching it from its socket.

When rose's claws extended the doctor heard every one gasp "So apparently that's not normal in the vampire community" he thought as he looked at the prince who was halfway leaning out his chair he gray eyes focused intently on Rose.

Jackie shrieked in happiness as Rose attacked and ripped away most of the creatures face and it turned into a scream of horror when it just laughed exposing the bones and tendons of its false face.

A surprise look on Rose's face showed as it started to laugh and swung up and cut her under the chin and sent her falling back.

Rose's vision blurred as her head snapped back but instead of hitting the ground something grabbed her and held her like an old lover.

The doctor screamed as hot tears fell from his eyes and down his face as the creature caught rose who almost hit the ground.

It looked like they were dancing the tango and went to dip her but it actuality the creature with its torn face held her close and whispered something in her ear.

Rose couldn't move she realized to late that she had been poisoned again the creature with its torn bloody face bent down and its tongue which he transformed back into its fork state licked the shell of her ear.

The blackness was taking over her vision and she could feel the world spiraling down "I am going to die" she thought her mind felt like it was stuffed with cotton.

"_I'm going to enjoy killing you and then chopping up your mother and friend into little pieces and feeding them to the Doctor_" it hissed and chuckled as it reared back its hand and with all of its strength drove it into Rose's stomach.

Rose screamed as pain she never knew existed ripped through her stomach pushing its way all the way through her breaking her lower spine as it exited her back.

Jackie screamed and choked on her tears as she watched her daughter being killed and her sanity finally broke causing her to stop struggling and slip deep into the darkness where Jackie Tyler no longer existed.

Mickey did not scream however but feel to his knees the guards letting him go in their surprise and horror at the death of the blonde.

The Doctor screamed her name and looked wildly towards the prince who watched with disappointment "Please! Please stop it! Stop it he's killing her! He screamed but the prince ignored him.

The prince sighed "_And just when it was getting good. Just when I thought I found someone interesting_" he thought sadly as he shook his head.

Rose hung limply from the creature's arms her blonde hair covered her face and her head tuned to the side blood pouring thick blood she was dying and her vision was leaving her quickly.

She saw as her vision started to tunnel the doctor who looked to be screaming but she couldn't hear anything he was saying his eyes pinned to her, his eyes streaming with tears and Rose imagined she saw him reaching out as if trying to reach her.

Rose coughed up more blood as she weakly lifted her hand and placed it on the shoulder of the creature who narrowed its eyes at the movement.

"I'll give you this earthling you were a mighty opponent" he hissed in her ear "But it's over now accept your death with grace"

His eyes widen as the dying female creature in his arms weakly lifted her head and gave a weak grin her dull eyes shining.

"Fuck you" she whispered and let down the shields her mother taught her to never let slip not even once.

Rose world was engulfed in bright blue flames as they flared to life and wrapped themselves around her and the creature who gasped in surprise.

The prince and other yelled in surprise as the fake vampire and the young girl were engulfed in blue flames.

The creature started to thrash and scream in agony its hand dislodging itself from rose's stomach but instead of pulling away rose dug her nails into the creatures flesh and held on with a grip that would have rivaled the prince's.

Rose watched in pleasure and delight as the still screaming Satorian skin started to bubble and blacken as it burned.

Her power was heavy and never ending as it poured out of her "_I feel like I could be a god_" she thought as she saw her skin remained untouched as the beautiful flames swirled around her.


	14. Chapter 14

The Prince jumped from his chair when Rose and the fake vampire burst into flames. The non-vampire in her arms thrashed and screamed in agony as its skin started to bubble and blister.

He watched as the blue flames burned brighter looking like waves of crystal aquamarine colored snakes.

They burned so high they almost reached the ceiling, he saw how they caressed Rose's skin healing her wounds they were knitting themselves back together.

Her blue eyes were now the color of the flames that had consumed the whites of her eyes and the pupils.

"Dear gods what is she?!" he thought as he could do nothing but stare in amazement as the creature in her arms finally quit screaming and began turning into ashes.

The guards who stood dumbfounded and loosened their grips on the doctor who pushed his self away from them.

He ran and jumped from the platform where the prince stood staring his eyes glazed over with a look the Doctor knew and shuddered at.

"Rose!" he screamed running towards her the Satorian already ashes falling from her arms, she turned towards him and the flames suddenly hissed like they had a mind of their own and grew brighter.

Rose screamed the power was pouring from her like running water and she couldn't breathe, she couldn't think, her blood was burning.

Mickey who finally wrestled his way from his captors ran towards Jackie who was still unconscious and lying on her back at the feet of the guards who were mesmerized by the Rose and her blue flames.

"Jackie wake up!" he yelled as he reached her and shook her she still didn't wake up "Goddamnit Jackie! Wake up! Rose needs you!"

He shook back the sleeve of his Jacket and bit his wrist "This should make you come back" he pressed his bleeding wrist to Jackie lips who instantly latched on and sunk her teeth into him.

Jackie's eyes snapped open and she sat up shocked her mind still reeling but instantly cleared as she instantly eyed Mickey who was grinning as he eyed her.

She gasped when she saw the flicker of blue flames behind him "What the hell!" she thought as she staggered to her feet.

She saw the doctor screaming trying to inch forwards to Rose who was now screaming clutching her head with her hands.

"_Oh gods the walls broken down_" she thought horrified.

She pushed passed Mickey and ran out to the dance floor reaching the Doctor who watched in horror as the flames began to make rose's pale skin turn red.

"It's starting to burn her!" he thought and saw Jackie Tyler bounding up next to him.

"Don't touch her! Her powers suffocating her! "She screamed pulling the doctor back as the flames hissed again and swirled out almost catching him across the face.

"It's burning her!" he screamed and Jackie looked in horror as angry red welts began to form on her daughter's skin.

Her clothes already burning to cinders "Rose! Rose baby it's me. Its mum you've got to listen to me!" Jackie screamed drawing near.

Rose was drowning and she didn't know how to stop the tremendous power flowing forth "Doctor!" she screamed inside her head.

The Doctor came up beside Jackie and screamed ignoring the heat from the flames.

"Rose Tyler! Damn you this power is yours! Don't let it consume you!" the Doctor watched as Rose stopped screaming and turned towards his voice.

"Doctor keep talking. She hears you!" Jackie yelled over the roar of the flames.

The Doctor nodded "Rose listen to the sound of my voice. I'm here and so is your mum. Rose where here. You did it where all safe. You can stop now"

Jackie's heart broke as she watched her little girl spoke her voice low and in agony "_Mum…Doctor_" she croaked like she was crying but her tears burned away by the fire.

Rose called out just when the agony was fixing to consume her she heard his voice. The Doctor was calling to her and she would be damned if she didn't answer.

"Doctor tell her to focus on us…on you!" Jackie yelled as she raced over to the Doctor and held him back as he reached out to the flames.

The doctor nodded "Rose listen to my voice. Focus Rose my dear. Focus!"

Rose gritted her teeth and leaned back up focusing her eyes on the Doctors who stared back into hers a small smile gracing his lips showing teeth "Good Rose. Come back to us. Come back to me"

Rose smiled inside at the command and screamed as she threw back her head and with all her might called her power back inside her.

Prince Soma watched as the young goddess threw back her head and screamed to him it sounded like a moan of ecstasy.

He felt himself growing hard as he licked his lips and drew in a shaky breath "_Such power. Such Mmm Destruction_" he thought as he watched the aquamarine blew flames reach a crescendo and arc upwards rapidly racing back down into the throat of his new beloved.

"I will have here" he muttered to himself shocking his head guard in front of him out of his daze at the spectacle.

"_I don't even think the price could handle that girl. Whatever she is_" he observed.

When rose's power flooded back into her, her head had snapped back down and she could feel herself falling but a pair of familiar strong arms wrapped around her.

She looked up and into the eyes of the Doctor who was grinning down at her "You never told me you could do that?"

She gave him a small smile "You never asked"

The Doctor watched as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she went limp.

Rose sighed in relief as she finally lost consciousness to her mother screaming for blood and knowing she was safe in the Doctors arms.

Well darlings another chapter uploaded. I do love reviews so get to it!


	15. Chapter 15

Rose could feel herself resurfacing from the dark which felt like low and fuzzy. Like she was swimming in a dark sludge.

The Doctor could hear Rose's breathe quickening and he hurriedly got up and leaned over her, he was startled when her eyes flew open and her hand shot up and clamped down on his neck causing him to cough in surprise his air supply quickly cut off.

Rose growled at the intruder who had been leaning over her, her vision was still a little blurry and she had no clue who was over her.

Surprising the stranger she flipped him over to her side and climbed on top of him and started to squeeze.

"Rose!" the Doctor managed to squeak out as he could feel her inhuman strength trying to crush his throat.

He noticed with fascination that her eyes were the same color they had been when she had unleashed her power in the club.

Upon hearing the Doctor's voice and her name Rose instantly stopped growling and she could feel her vision clearing and the Doctor's handsome face came into view.

Rose could have sworn her heart turn a full 360 in her chest as he smiled up at her "Well I'm glad to see you awake"

She could feel a slow smile start to spread across her face and wondered why water suddenly splattered on the Doctors face below her.

"Doctor I…I" she felt the smile on her face fall and the Doctor reached up and cupped her hand with the palm of his left hand and whatever she saw in his eyes finally caused her to break down.

"I was so scared! I thought I was going to die and…and I" she couldn't finish as a huge sob escaped her throat and caused the rest of her tears to finally fall.

The Doctor said nothing as he suddenly pulled her the rest of the way down on top of him and crushed her to him.

Sobbing into his jacket and clinging to him her hair hid her face and the Doctor let her cry because at that moment her tears, voice, warm body pressed close to him let him know that the woman in his arms was alive in every way.

"_Why was I so afraid to lose her?"_ he wondered as he stroked her hair and placed an unconscious kiss on the top of her head.

They lay like that for what seemed like hours but in reality was only a few minutes. Rose's sobs finally calmed down and dwindled off as she breathed hard and relished the feeling of the Doctor's arms around her.

She had thought for sure she was going to die and with her the Doctor and the rest of her family. She couldn't let that happen so in a last attempt to save the people she loved she had let down the shields that she tried her damndest to keep up since she was five and her mother and father found out she could summon blue flames.

Suddenly thinking of her Mum and Mickey her head shot up and with a panicked look she just then realized she wasn't any where she recognized.

"Where the hell are we?" she asked. The noticed she and the Doctor were laying on a huge four poster bed that could have easily fit twenty three people and then some.

The room itself was huge and decorated all in red and blacks hell even the sheets were a deep rich red and rose was sure they were satin.

"Where are Mum and Mickey?" she asked as she looked down at the Doctor whose grin slipped off his face.

"Well where right here" Rose gasped as she heard her mother's voice and turned to see her mother grinning with Mickey who managed to look happy and highly pissed at the same time.

"But since you and the Doctor seem occupied we can come back later" Rose glanced at the Doctor who looked at her both their faces heating up.

Rose quickly rolled off the Doctor who coughed to cover his embarrassment "Mum! Mickey!" Rose yelled in surprise and happiness.

To the Doctor's eyes both the vampire blurred ad were suddenly on the bed with them climbing over him Jackie swept Rose into her arms and Rose could have sworn she heard her ribs being broken as her mother's arms tightened.

"Oh Rose I had thought I lost you!" Jackie never wanted to let her daughter. She smiled and let a single tear fall as she felt Rose's heart beating strong.

"You gave us quite a scare there Rose" Mickey scolded and smiled ruffling her hair.

Rose pulled back from her mother smiling and raised her eyebrows "Ok peoples now that we've established that I am alive and well any one wanna tell me where the hell are we?"

The Doctor and the rest all glanced at each other and Rose could feel their tension "What?" Rose said suspicion dripping from her voice.

"Rose honey" Jackie voice suggested that Rose would have to keep herself calm.

Rose just raised her eyebrows in question and then the Doctor had the unnerving notion to smack his forehead as the prince of all vampires strided into the room with a smirk on his beautiful face.

Rose's eyes widen and her mother backed away from her unconsciously as her daughters eyes started to glow and she let out a low growl.

Before they could stop her Rose blurred off the bed and was suddenly in front of the princ smashing her fist into the side of his face and sending him flying out the door he walked into.

The Doctor sighed and flinched as he heard the Prince smash into the wall on the other side of the door but really he gave a small smile.

"That's my Rose" he thought still smiling as guards with guns drawn came blurring into the room.


	16. Chapter 16

When Rose saw the prince something inside broke and her angry swelled to such a point she felt like she was going to burst into flames.

The fact that he was her prince and the current active ruler of vampire kind seemed to slip her mind as she sent him flying it felt amazing.

She didn't even notice the guards pouring into the room weapons trained on her, all she could see was the prince who had crashed into the wall outside.

His golden curls coming undone from the tie he had them in and a small trickle of blood stained the corner of his mouth.

Rose noticed that the prince's eyes were a dusky golden color that gleamed like amber and his eyes seemed to be smiling with something that set Rose on edge.

Rose growled and crouched as if she was going to pounce.

"Rose No! He is the prince!" her mother screamed scrambling off the bed towards her grabbing her arms.

Rose growled again "Like I give a shit he damn nearly killed me and you!"

The prince rose to his feet with a smirk his tongue darting out between his lips and licking the blood off his already healing cut.

Patting dust off his black leather jacket he strutted back through the door and Rose could feel his eyes roam across her face and then dip low to her body.

She still didn't realize that when she woke up she was wearing nothing but her blue lace panties and bra and nothing but a thigh high sheer cotton robe.

"God you are beautiful" Rose sneered and growled low she could feel her claws extending and then Mickey was in front of her as the Guards guns suddenly clicked and small red lasers were all pointing at Rose.

"Enough" the prince commanded "If she wishes to attack let her"

The head guard gave a slight nod and the guns were lowered and the doctor climbed off the bed and stood near Rose who was trying to hold on to what little of her temper she had left.

"Rose" he said as he laid a hand on her shoulder the prince took noticed and his eyes narrowed as Rose growled once more and stood up.

"Your majesty please forgive her, she is still recovering" Mickey explained as he bowed low.

"Like hell I am" Rose growled her claws still extended but Jackie dug her nails into her arm but she ignored it like the prince ignored Mickey and went to stand in front of Rose.

Rose didn't flinch as he power rolled off her "Why don't you cut the shit and stop playing physic footsies because I'm not interested"

The prince smiled and he towered over her and he licked his lips once more "But I am my dear little flower"

Rose sneered "What the hell do you want? You almost got me and my family killed with your little trick"

"Rose please calm yourself this is your crown prince and he has quite a few guards" The Doctor said as if bored.

The Doctor did not like the way the prince's eyes gleamed and they could barely stop roaming up and down Rose's half naked body.

"I am very curious to know what you are Rose Tyler" the prince said and waved his hand the guards leaving the room.

Rose could feel her mother stiffen next to her "_Be careful of how you answer Rose_" he mothers voice drifted through her mind.

Rose gritted her teeth and gave a smartass smile "When I find out I'll be sure to call"

Jackie sighed that's what she got for giving birth to a daughter with a smart mouth.

The prince smiled down at her like she was the cutest thing he ever saw "You make sure to do that. But until that time I have some clothes that I am sure will be to your liking. So if the men would be so kind as to accompany me to my study for a drink"

Rose glanced towards the Doctor who caught her eye and grinned turning to the prince and Mickey gave a low bow.

Rose bit her lip as the prince snapped his fingers and a guard walked through the door caring a box with a huge red bow.

Rose watched as the prince bowed low to her with head turned to the side a small smile on his lips, his amber eyes gleaming.

The guard fell to one knee and presented the box to Rose who took it suspiciously and held it away from her _"What is going on?"_ she thought as the prince turned away and placed his hands on Mickey's and the Doctors shoulders guiding the out with a smile.

Rose turned to Jackie who looked shaken and took a shaky breath and looked at Rose and then to the wrapped box in her hands.

"This is not good. Not good what so ever" Jackie sighed as she sunk down on the edge of the bed.

"What do you think it is?" Rose asked as she started to undo the ribbon.

Jackie shrugged her shoulders "Knowing the prince I would say anything's possible. But we have bigger problems than a present. What do you remember before you passed out earlier?"

Rose shrugged "I remember going toe to toe with that creature and it…" she swallowed hard "It killing me and then my shields breaking"

Jackie nodded "Well when your shields broke down and you unleashed your fire the prince saw and when you passed out he ordered the guards to bring us all in. I don't know what he plans to do, he is unpredictable"

Rose sighed and chunked the unwrapped present on a glass coffee table next to her "Well do you have a clue even a little one to what he wants"

Jackie bit her lip and sighed "Everyone here knows what he wants Rose. Hell I'm afraid the plan for you to distract him in the club and your powers being revealed made caught his attention full force"

Something cold shimmied its way down her spine "What are you saying?"

"I overheard a couple of the guards on the way inside the mansion. The prince I fear has become infatuated with you"

Rose paled "Like hell he has! I don't care if he bloody wants to marry me! It's not ever gonna happen!"

Jackie gave her daughter a stricken look "Rose as off this morning he has declared you his intended"

Rose's mind went blank as she sunk down to her knees and looked at her mother horrified. Tears streamed down Jackie's face as her something hard came into Rose's eyes.

"I refuse. It will not happen" She whispered her voice void of emotion.

"I' m so sorry baby girl. But he is your prince" Rose growled and Jackie swore the smell of burning rose's filled her nose.

"Rose do not let your flames consume you again!" Jackie whispered but hurried to Rose who eyes were slowly changing.

"Please calm down! Remember he has the Doctor and Mickey and if you try to resist than they end up dead or worse"

Rose understood and sighed and felt her power being drawn back into her and glanced and saw the still unopened present she sneered and snatched it off the table ripping into it to find a rose with a black ribbon tied around it.

"What the hell" Rose thought as she picked it up to find a flow of black material with what looked like silvery blue like stitching.

Rose pulled it out the box and was shocked to find a beautiful black dress with strange covered stitching so heavily embroidered around the hem and the bodice of the dress that Rose and her mother gasped when Rose flicked the dress and it looked as if blue flames were weaving and flickering when it caught the light.

"My God it's beautiful. It looks like your flames Rose" Jackie said as she reached out and ran her hands down the material of the dress.

"How the hell did he even manage to get this made in the time I was passed out?" Rose said as she like her mother ran her hands down the dress it felt like silk but way lighter "What is this material?"

Jackie shook her head as if to say she had no idea "I haven't got a clue and it beats me"

Rose sneered "I don't care how beautiful it is. I refuse to wear it"

Jackie opened her mouth to speak but something fluttered out of the collar of the dress an ivory white card with black vines bordering Rose in big bold letters on the front.

Jackie picked it up and opened it reading whatever was scrawled inside "What is that?" Rose asked and had feeling whatever it was she wasn't going to like it.

"It's a note from the prince I guess you have no choice but to wear the dress" Jackie gave the letter to Rose who looked down to see elegant writing scrawled inside.

My Dear Flower,

This dress is a token of my esteemed affection. Your flames burned so bright that I could not look away and in them I saw a goddess being released for her god to find her. The dress hardly gives your flames justice but I had it created so that every time someone looks upon you that they see a goddess dancing in her flames. Love,

Prince Soma

Rose looked up from the card with incredulous look on her face "You right he's insane and you can forget about this dress because I'm not wearing it"

Rose threw it down and her mother caught it before it hit the ground "Rose did you not just read that card. No one with just a crush writes things like that. I'm afraid the prince has become obsessed"

"After one night!" Rose exclaimed trying not to hold her temper.

Jackie sighed "The prince has been known to take lovers of amazing beauty and power and he will do anything to get the one he desires"

"Look just put the dress on and try to play his game long enough so we can find a way out of here" Jackie sighed.

Rose looked at her in confusion "I thought you were going to insist marrying the prince would be the best thing?"

Jackie gave a small smile "I would if I didn't know you dear. I know who your heart belongs too"

Rose's face grew red "What are you talking about"

"You may not have admitted it to yourself yet rose but I see the way he looks at you and you him" Jackie said and smiled in reality she knew that the Doctor and Rose shared the same look her and her husband had shared when they were married.

Rose grinned and jumped up hugging her mum "Thank you" she whispered and went to get dressed.

"_I just wonder how the Doctor's doing_" Rose thought as she slipped into the dress and looked at herself in mirror hanging near the bed.

Ok peoples hope this chapters a little bit longer. And yes I know I promised time travel and that's gonna be coming up sooner than you think.


	17. Chapter 17

The Doctor looked around glasses perched on his nose as he and mickey followed behind the prince who had not looked back once since walking out of Rose's room.

As they walked down the hallway the Doctor noticed that the walls were bare of any paintings and Mickey refused to meet his eyes at any time his head hung low and his eyes going anywhere but towards the doctors and they never once landed on the prince.

"So tell me Doctor what is your relationship with Rose?" The Prince asked his voice perfectly normal.

Mickey's eyes widen and he opened his mouth to speak more or less likely to answer for the Doctor but instead the Doctor smiled and beat him to it.

"Me and Rose are very good friends" he replied and the prince glanced at him but kept on walking to the Doctor the movement seemed graceful.

"Good friends you say. So how long have you known her?" the Doctor put a finger to his chin as if he had to think back to when he first met her.

"Hmm I would say around two days ago" the prince stopped and turned to look at the Doctor with a surprised look shining in his amber eyes.

"Two days you say?" the doctor nodded and the prince turned around without another word.

Mickey still wasn't saying anything and the doctor hated to admit it but it was unnerving.

When rose had mercifully passed out at the club there had been a dead silence that was broken a minute later by Jackie who screamed for the stun guards to bring blood.

The prince had looked shaken but it must have been the Doctors imagination as a slow smile crept on his face and he was suddenly in front of the Doctor picking up Rose with one swift movement and was back on the platform.

The Doctor went to move but a guard appeared in front of him and the prince glanced at him and then his eyes glued themselves back onto Rose's unconscious form.

From there he, Jackie, and Mickey were all huddled into the back of a hummer limousine with a guard for each of them sitting on both sides of them.

The prince with Rose in his arms climbed into the vehicle and positioned her more comfortably on his lap.

Jackie wore a stricken look on her face along with Mickey whose face was completely blank and the Doctor was more than a little pissed.

They had drove for the next 15 minutes and ended up at the Prince's current place of resident they had climbed out of the limo and were escorted to a room with a huge bed draped in red and black the Prince laid Rose down like she was a fragile doll and snapped his fingers and two female maids blurred into the room and bowed low.

"Clean her up and make sure she gets fresh blood from the cattle in the cellar" when he said cattle Jackie grimaced and the doctor had a felling cattle didn't include any animal of any kind.

"Your majesty please. Rose will never heal fully with just human blood. She needs vampire blood" the prince looked at her.

"You know very well that your daughter is gravely injured vampires other than me and the king and Queen cannot stomach large quanties of vampire blood without becoming sick"

Jackie met the prince's eyes "My daughter is not a complete vampire and human blood staves off her hunger but it does not quench it. Only vampire blood works and that is what she craves it has been that way since she was born"

The doctor could tell this was something Jackie had wanted to keep secret as a look of pain crossed her features as the prince turned from her and smiled down at rose.

"She is amazing" he purred gently running his hand over rose's blood soaked blonde hair.

After that he insisted he stay with Rose but was made to stay out of the room while she feed on the two maids.

The prince did not like that he stayed with rose but he had something's he had to take care of and he allowed it.

An hour later the bodies of the two maids were carried out both off them clearly dead their throats savagely ripped out.

The Doctor said nothing but stared at the bodies with hands and pockets. Jackie put a hand on his shoulders "I am sorry you had to see that like most of are kind Rose inherited are thirst and the monster behind it"

The Doctor said nothing but walked into the room and closed the door quietly and sat on the edge of the bed blood smeared and still warm on a now half way undressed rose and he looked down to see where the Satorian had punched a hole threw her stomach.

He had touched her stomach gingerly and sat there for the longest time hand placed over her stomach and warm blood under his palm.

After that he went to the door and told the guard to bring him clean water, towels, and fresh sheets.

The guard had nodded but said nothing when he returned with what the Doctor wanted the Doctor shut the door without a word of thanks and gently began to bath rose.

He had never done something so intimate but sex was the furthest thing from his mind as he saw a long scar running down her stomach after a while it surprised the hell out of the Doctor when small splashes of water started to fall on Rose's face.

As he washed her he let his tears fall silently. He had run into a woman that made his hearts race and he knew at that instant he had fallen in love with Rose Tyler the minute she had taken his blood.

Shaking his head the Doctor pulled himself from his thoughts and realized he had arrived with the prince and Mickey to a pair of huge oak doors that looked like they weighed half a ton together.

The prince gave a slight bow "Welcome to my study gentlemen. Please make yourself comfortable"

Mickey and the Doctor walked into the study and the Doctor was impressed by what he saw he had to admit the prince did have style.

The prince walked around to a huge oak desk and sat on the corner of it and the Doctor sat himself down on the lounge couch that sat a couple feet away from the desk.

Mickey stood near a corner where the wrap around bookcase started and the Doctor's mind was working in overdrive as he realized the study had no windows.

"So tell me Doctor what exactly was that thing that tried to attack me?" The Doctor grinned and crossed his legs.

"It is called a Satorian a creature from the sector 9 the planet Satricus. The Satorian is an insectile species that survives on the blood of its enemies that it conquers. Assuming its victims memories, personality, and face" of course the Doctor said this a million miles per second.

The prince just looked at him and finally got up reaching behind him to grab a decanter of black liquid and three crystal shot glasses.

He poured each of them a shot and handed them a glass. The Doctor sniffed it and pulled back it had the aroma of battery acid and Mickey just placed his glass on the edge of the bookcase without looking at it.

The prince downed his shot and poured himself another one "So in other words an alien"

The doctor grinned and nodded and was surprised as the prince busted out laughing "You expect me to really believe that do you take me for a fool"

The doctor cocked his head "I don't know are you?"

The prince just stared at him "Are you mocking me"

"No. Not that I know of" the doctor answered completely honest.

The prince went to open his mouth to speak but was cut off as a knock on the door sounded and it cracked open as a guard slipped through going to one knee.

"Pardon your Majesty. They have arrived" the prince broke into a smile flashing long fangs that gave the doctor the chills.

"Yes. Yes. Show them in!" Mickey and the Doctor watched in confusion as the prince of all vampires eyes light up with excitement and he seemed to bounce with energy.

"Presenting Jackie and Rose Tyler your Majesty" the guard pulled open the doors and they all watched as Jackie came walking in with a worried loom on her face.

The Doctor heard the prince take a gasp as Rose seemed to float into the Room with her blue flames swirling around her.

The Doctor gasped as well her blonde hair looked like gold as the light hit it, her pale skin reminded him of alabaster, lips shimmered pink, blue eyes the color of the ocean, and her flames dancing all around her.

"Dear Gods!" the prince gasped and went to one knew before Rose bowing his head. Rose looked at him like he grew an extra head "My Goddess you are stunning" he whispered hotly as he grasped her hand turning it upwards and kissing the inside of her wrist.

Rose looked disgusted and went to pull back but was taken off guard as the prince shot up and claimed her mouth with his.


	18. Chapter 18

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Rose screamed as she reared back from the prince and dragged her hand across his face.

The prince smiled touching his stinging face relishing the pain.

The fire blazing in her blue eyes caused the prince to shudder in pleasure. She had spirit, fought back, and her heart was thundering in his ears.

The dress he had ordered for her was breathtaking by itself but on her it was something out of a fairy tale.

"_She is the one_" the words whispered through his head and he had every intention of listening to them.

He bowed once again to Rose "Forgive me when I saw you I seemed to have lost all my manners"

Rose snorted and crossed her arms "I think you left them at the club when you stopped the Doctor from finishing off that creature" her voice dripped anger.

The prince smiled and leaned against the desk "I cannot say I am sorry. Upon my actions I discovered what you where"

"And pray tell what that is? Weren't you just wondering what I was only few minutes ago" she dared a glance at the Doctor who was seated on a small couch.

Then she caught her mother's look, Rose put her eyes back on the prince.

Her mother was right if the Prince knew for sure that Rose harbored feelings for the Doctor he might not think it over and kill him on the spot.

"I did then you walked in and I knew what you were" Rose snorted at his words.

"Yea a half breed" The Prince looked at her with his amber eyes "No you are something so much more"

Rose just looked at him. His gaze made her nervous he looked at her as if he was a ten year old and spotted a toy he just had to have.

The next words out of the Prince's mouth proved to all three vampires in the room that the Crown prince of their race was utterly bat shit crazy.

"You are the Goddess Lilith in resurrected form" the room was deathly quiet.

The doctor new whatever the prince said through Rose and the others for a complete loop.

Rose mind went blank and then filled with a thousand things. The goddess Lilith was what all vampires considered the mother of all their kind when god threw her out of the garden she shared with Adam because she would not obey a man and was banished to the shores of hell where she mated with the fallen angels of god's kingdom.

Jackie's face was twisted in horror. The Goddess was something she believed in with her whole being and she knew for a fact that Rose was not her.

Mickey busted out laughing causing everyone but the two flinch at the sudden sound.

The prince's head snapped towards mickey who was still laughing "You're really insane. The rumors are true"

Suddenly the prince was in front of Rose the next in front of Mickey with a snarl on his beautiful face making it look cruel and hard.

His hand struck out and wrapped around Mickey throat lifting him in the air.

Mickey's eyes seemed to bug out from their sockets "I'm going to rip out your throat boy and then feed it to my hounds"

Rose and the Doctor shuddered not from this threat but how he sounded when he said it like he was telling Mickey about a gift he had gotten him.

Rose rushed over to them gritting her teeth as she placed a hand on the prince's arm and smiled at him.

"Please your Majesty he meant no disrespect. He speaks before he thinks" the prince looked down at Rose who shot him what she hoped was a frightened yet confident look.

The snarl dropped from the prince's face and it became beautiful once more.

Rose suppressed a shudder and kept her hand placed on the prince's arm as he dropped Mickey to the ground and sputtered coughing massaging his throat.

"He was just stunned by your claim. As we all were. I am more than honored to be compared to Lilith" she pulled him away from Mickey.

The prince took her by the hand and hesitantly pressed his lips to it.

When his lips touched the top of her hand he breathed in her scent and relished the warmth he felt.

"My goddess" he murmured Rose looked panicked as he dropped to his knees and grasped her hand with both of his.

She glanced over at the Doctor and he looked at Jackie who was still looking a little horrified.

"_If we run will we make it?_" she thought to her mother.

"_Perhaps. But even if we did the doctor can't run as we do"_

"_Don't worry about him I've got em"_

Rose looked back down at the prince who looked up "You will be mine. My princess. My Future Queen. You are and will be my everything"

At his words Rose could feel something stir in her chest. Here was a man clearly insane but when she looked into his eyes he was deadly serious. He meant every word that he spoke and something close to a real smile not a smirk but a true smile began to form on his lips.

And just a split second something like doubt creeped into her mind. He was a man hell a prince and the prince of all her kind to say the least and he wanted her…just her.

"_Maybe he is the one. Maybe I could come to love him_" she turned away and her eyes landed straight on the Doctor.

"_I've only known him for exactly two days. Hell I don't even know his full name_" but when Rose met his eyes and her heart take one slow beat.

She knew her choice was clear.

She pulled the prince to his feet and fell into his arms "How could I resist my very own prince"

The prince felt a jolt shiver down his spine and he wrapped his arms around his Goddess.

"Oh my sweet sweet Lilith. I wish cherish you for the end of days"

She looked up into his eyes her deep blue eyes shining with sadness.

The emotions her eyes portrayed caused the prince to look at her in confusion she reached her hands up and he leaned into her touch.

"I'm sorry" she whispered taking him off guard by placing a slight kiss on the corner of his mouth.

Rose suddenly pushed away from him and screamed.

The prince was hit full force by her scream and thrown back against the wall he felt his eardrums busting and his collar bone breaking.

Rose grabbed the Doctor and picked him up bridal style. He was completely shocked when he saw Rose fall into the Prince's arms he thought both his hearts were going to break literally.

So when she screamed and the prince went flying back he was completely stunned but quickly recovered when she picked him up bridal style and the room blurred out of sight as she ran.

He only caught a short glimpse of Jackie and Mickey taking down the two guards at the door.

Rose was still weak the scream had almost drained her of her strength and the Doctors weight slowed her down considerably but somehow she still managed to run at her full speed.

She barely looked when her mother and Mickey took down the guards "Two down a dozen to go" she thought drily.

"This way!" her mother screamed pulling Rose to the left while Mickey took down a guard that had suddenly appeared around the corner upon seeing them his eyes opened wide in surprise and rolled back into his head as Mickey clocked him one.

"Mum this is a dead end!" Rose looked around panicked the Doctor still in her arms not looking too pleased.

"Well he can stick his male pride where the sun don't shine" she thought and saw her mother grinning at her.

"The Garage is right below the window" her mother said.

The realization hit her and she about smacked her fore head but remembered she was carrying the Doctor.

The Doctor looked at her then to Jackie catching up way faster than Rose "You sure there isn't another way?"

Suddenly a loud howl echoed through the halls it sounded like a wounded animal that was more than a little pissed "LILITH!"

Rose paled a little "That answer your question"

The Doctor gave her a comical look "Yeah I'm good"

"Um hello a little help here!" they turned to see Mickey wrestling with three guards another one rounding the corner.

Jackie grinned and grabbed two guards by the cuff of their vests slamming them together and the Doctor winced when he saw their skulls banged together.

Rose grinned at him "Watch your head"

That was the only warning she gave as she raced towards the glass window at the end of the hall.

The Doctor covered his head as they hurtled through the window and heard Rose hiss as shards of glass scraped across her skin.

Rose squinted her eyes and could smell her blood and feel the sharp cuts of glass tearing at her bare skin and feet.

The fall was easily a 3 story drop but the Doctor opened his eyes to see him and Rose slowly drifting to the ground.

Jackie and Mickey dropping right beside her, she placed the Doctor on the ground and grabbed his hand turning around to see the garage door right in front of them.

Mickey kicked the door down and inside the found a shiny new 2013 solid black dodge Challenger with tinted windows.

Jackie laughed "I've always wanted one of these"

"Lilith! Rose! My darling!" Rose spun around to see the prince blurring straight towards them with at least ten guards behind him trying to catch up.

"Get in the car" Jackie spun around to see her daughter facing towards the prince her hands spread out like she was going to hug the air.

"What are you doing?!" Jackie screamed as her and the rest of them climbed in the car.

Rose ignored her "_Gods please help me on this one_" she let down her shields and staggered when her power flooded through her.

The prince felt the rage course through him. His beloved had tricked him, but no it wasn't her fault he had seen in her eyes that she was considering his admittance of love than she saw that disgusting two hearted freak.

"She is MINE!" he roared his eardrums had healed but blood had poured down the sides of his face and his collar bone had not completely healed and was pure agony but when he rounded the corner and saw his intended with that "cattle" in her arms jumping through the window he went ballistic.

The shattered glass slashed into her beautiful skin and he could hear her hiss in pain and growled when he saw the Doctor duck his head and wasn't cut at all.

He saw her standing there in the garage and he gasped as he felt the wave of her power hit him full in the face like a giant heater.

Rose saw her flames leap to her hands and up her arms burning her she hissed in pain.

"Not this time damn it" she yelled and forced her power to bend and slowed it to a steady trickle as the fire raced back down to her hands.

Jackie and the others watched open mouthed as Rose called her fire and flung out her hands.

The blue aquamarine flames burned bright as it streamed from her hands in front of her cutting off the prince and his guards by forming into a high wall of flames.

The Prince slid to a stop and watched Rose through the fire her blonde hair floating around her, her dress swirling the silver blue flames mixing with hers.

Her eyes were the unnatural color of aquamarine and they seemed to glow.

"_Yes! Yes! There she is! My Goddess! The Mighty Lilith! My Rose_!" he thought and reached out to touch the flames.

Rose let her flames die down and fell against the car her head swimming the edges of her vision were ringed with black.

The Doctor was out of the car in lighting speed putting his arms around Rose and guiding her into the backseat of the challenger.

Before he could touch the flames he saw his intended fall backwards staggering against the car and he howled in rage as he saw the Doctor put his arms around her and place her in the back seat of the prince's personal car.

The Doctor eyed Rose with concern as her eyes threatened to roll back in her head Mickey turned in his seat to look at her and bit his tongue when he saw how the Doctor drug Rose onto his lap her dress bunching up to mid-thigh.

Jackie reached over and pressed the start button and the car roared into life "Hold on to your knickers boys and girls Jackie Tyler's back in action!"

The Doctor and Mickey were thrown back into theirs seats as Jackie stomped on the gas and peeled out of the Garage.

The prince and his guards threw themselves out of the way as the challenger peeled out the garage and through the still burning aquamarine flames.

The prince growled low and launched himself up and blurred towards the car a foot away from it.

"What the hell your pushing 75! How the hell is catching up to us?!" the Doctor yelled turning around his arms still around Rose who was fading in and out.

"Where fast but he's a royal! He got a little bit more power beneath him!" Mickey yelled as he watched with the Doctor.

Jackie gritted her teeth "Fuck this! Hold on!" she eased on the brakes and spun the wheel.

The Prince wasn't expecting the car to spin it catching him off guard when he didn't slow down in time.

The back of the car crashed into him and he felt and heard his bones breaking as he was flung through the air.

Jackie straightened up the wheel and pressed on the gas once again and peeled out of the drive way making the tires squeal.

Rose felt like she was floating she knew she was in the Doctors arms and out of her slightly blurred vision she saw him smiling.

"We made it Rose" he whispered in her ear.

She felt herself relax into his arms and finally faded into unconsciousness.


	19. Chapter 19

Jackie looked glanced in the rearview mirror at her daughter who was still unconscious as she rocketed through London's streets ducking and dodging through and around cars.

She watched as the Doctor absently stroked Rose's hair while he argues with Mickey.

"Great just great we are so fucked it's not even funny!" Mickey exclaimed as he banged his fist against the dash board.

The Doctor gave him a grin "Aw I don't know it's a little funny if you think about it" Mickey swung around baring fangs.

"I should rip your throat out right now. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't be in this mess! Why you?!" the Doctor looked at him in confusion.

"Me? What did I do but safe his royal pain in the ass!" Mickey growled "No! Why did she choose you? When the prince offered her everything?! Now she goes and turns him down and we're running for are lives! I should juts kill you and get it over with!"

Jackie growled "Mickey that is enough! If you really wanted to save your own skin you would have stayed behind and sided with the Prince"

Mickey opened his mouth to argue but the glare from Jackie stopped him.

"Rose made her decision and we all backed her. But if you've changed your mind I'll stop this car and you can get out! Do I make myself clear?!"

Mickey bit his lip and looked away crossing his arms. Jackie looked at him for a little longer and turned her eyes back to the road as she swerved narrowly missing a four wheeler.

The Doctor looked down at Rose, she was still dead to the world and he could tell she was still weak her naturally pale skin an ashy gray.

"Will she be alright?" he asked Jackie who glanced at him.

She nodded her head "She is still weak but other than that she is fine. She just needs blood"

Mickey turned around and looked at the Doctor than at Rose. Not meeting the Doctor's eyes he pulled of his Jacket and started to unbutton the top of his collar.

"What are you doing?" Jackie asked eyeing him. "She needs vampire blood and we don't know how well the Doctor's will work. You're driving and I'm free"

Jackie just nodded and Mickey looked up to meet the Doctor's gaze and sneered at him "Unless you have a problem with that"

"No I do not" the Doctor said still holding Mickey's gaze but inside he didn't like it at all but what just did he have.

He moved over pulling Rose closer onto his lap so that Mickey could squeeze his way in the tiny backseat.

When he finally managed to get comfortable he yanked back his collar and reached for Rose his eyes still on the Doctor.

The Doctor bit the inside of his cheek as he gently shoved Rose onto the other man's lap.

Mickey's eyes seem to glow with satisfaction as he placed his hand behind Rose's head and pressed it to his neck.

A minute later the Doctor heard Mickey gasp in surprise or pleasure he couldn't really tell as he watched Rose latch on to the other man's neck and wrap her arms around his head drawing him closer.

He turned away which surprised him when he felt annoyance rise up in his chest. He caught Jackie looking at him through the rearview mirror and gave her a slight smile.

"We need to get you out of her Doctor"

The Doctor raised his eyebrow and waved his hand for her to continue.

"The prince knows why Rose refused him and when he comes after us and he will you need to be far away as possible."

"Your prince is dangerous and he is definitely mad I'll admit to that but what will the rest of you do?"

"I don't know. If it was my choice Rose would be marrying the prince right now but I know that is not what she wants and besides the rumors of how his majesty treats his lovers are more than alarming"

Something came suddenly racing through the Doctor's mind and it still confused him.

"Who is Lilith?" he asked seeing Jackie sigh.

"Lilith is the closest things us monsters have to a god be it vampires to fairies"

The Doctor's eyes lit up "There fairies?!"

Jackie nodded but tried to keep on track "Lilith was Adam's first wife before eve but she was proud and did not bow before Adam. So god punished her by throwing her out of Eden and creating Eve. It is said God abandoned her on the shores of hell where she was pursued by Demons and even the devil himself. She mated with all of them giving birth to all supernatural creatures"

Jackie and Doctor turned around when they heard a weak chuckle "I think I would remember if I gave birth to the whole supernatural race"

Rose had come to the minute Mickey's blood had entered her mouth she knew the instant cold flesh touched her lips and she had tasted his scent on her tongue who it was.

By that time the hunger had also caught the scent of fresh vampire blood.

Her eyes flew open as she latched onto Mickey's neck and slid her fangs into him rich cold blood filling her mouth.

Someone gasped in pleasure but she did not know if it was her or Mickey.

She could hear her mothers and the Doctor's voice but she was too hungry to pull away from her meal to catch what she was saying.

She had looked up as she put her arms around Mickey's head to draw him closer to see his eyes closed and lips parted.

His tongue darting between his lips she noted with some awkwardness that he was rock hard beneath her lap and she was sitting right on top of said genital.

When Rose felt his inner power start to quiver she pulled away his blood still on her lips and his eyes snapped open his gaze a little surprised mixed with lust.

After she pulled away she heard her mother tell the Doctor the myth behind the goddess Lilith and gave a weak chuckle as she imagined herself being the mother of all supernatural creatures.

The Doctor gave her a huge smile as he turned and gently yanked her off Mickey's lap next to him who gave a small mewl of pleasure when her ass slid across his manhood which she noticed was still hard.

"_Awkward doesn't begin to cover that_" she thought as she leaned into the Doctor resting her head on his chest.

She smiled as she heard his hearts beat. The one on his right one beat ahead of its twin.

The Doctor smiled down at her and she took his hand in hers and gave it a small squeeze.

After a few moments the Doctor made up his mind and getting Jackie's attention rattled of a few quick directions.

"Where are we headed?" she asked as she took a left.

"Where headed to my ship" Rose hid a smile as her mum and Mickey's eyes grew wide.

Ten minutes later the Doctor tapped Jackie on the shoulder to stop as she turned onto a street that took them straight behind the Big Ben.

England's biggest clock they all climbed out of the car and standing off to the edge of the trees that surrounded the huge clock sat a blue 50's style police call box.

"Where the hell is your ship? Or are you just full of shit" growled Mickey.

It took all Rose had not to turn around and smack him.

Even Jackie had to admit she was a little skeptical she didn't see anything that even closely resembled a ship.

Rose looked at the Doctor and grinned. He returned the gesture and took her hand as they raced towards the blue police box.

"Where are you two going?!" Jackie yelled as she raced after them with Mickey close behind.

Jackie watched as Rose and the Doctor walked into the Police box and sighed.

Whatever game they were playing at they needed to get it together. No doubt Prince Soma and his guard we be searching all over London for them.

"I don't know what game your two are playing but we need to-"she drifted off as she poked her head into the small police box.

Rose watched as her mother's eyes grew wide and her mouth drop to the floor. The Doctor watched and beamed with delight when Mickey pushed his way through and gasped taking in the Tardis and all its glory.

Rose smiled and opened her arms wide "Welcome ladies and Gentlemen to the Tardis"

The Doctor grinned "That was my line"

She snorted "So you probably get to say it all the time"

"Bloody Hell!" Jackie exclaimed "You really are an alien!"

The Doctor smiled and nodded. Mickey just looked around the Tardis trying to take everything in "What did you call this thing again?" he asked.

"I call it the Tardis. Yep my very own spaceship/Time Machine" Rose just looked at him a pleased look on his face.

"You never told me it could go through time" she said hoping up and down.

He smirked "Well you never asked"

She gave him a light slap on the arm and then frowned as something dawned on her.

Jackie heard her Doctor' heart speed up and glanced towards her as her face fell.

"Are you leaving?" she asked her voice nothing but whisper.

The Doctor looked at her. She was still wearing the dress and her hair was everywhere.

She was the most beautiful thing he ever laid eyes on and he felt something slow and painful crawl up his chest when he looked into her eyes.

"Yes" he said and Jackie turned away as she saw the devastation in Rose's eyes.

Mickey smiled and inside jumped for joy but it was quickly squashed when he looked up at Rose.

Jackie grabbed Mickey by the shoulders and steered him towards the door.

He went without comment as Jackie closed the doors.

Rose could not believe her ears when the Doctor had confirmed her worst fear.

"So you really are leaving?" she felt like her lungs and heart were being squeezed.

The Doctor met her eyes and looked away "_I love her but she will be in constant danger if I am with her_" he thought as he sighed.

"I'm sorry but you will never have a normal life if I am around"

Rose surprised him when she snorted loudly "Oh don't give me that crap. Normal nothing about my life is normal" she looked at him and gave a small smile.

"All my life I have been nothing more but an oddity in the vampire world and when it comes down to it… it sucks. But meeting you was the best thing that could ever happen to me. For the last two days I have battled an alien, died, unleashed a power that I can't even properly control, had the prince of all vampires fall in love with me, been abducted, escaped said demented prince's hands, and been scared out of my mind"

The Doctor winced as she spoke feeling like everything she said added on to his point of it was too dangerous for him to be around her.

But Rose just smiled and took his hands "And I wouldn't change a single minute of it"

The Doctor went to tell her she was insane when they heard a roar.

"WHERE IS MY ROSE!" the prince screamed and Rose paled as she and the Doctor raced to the door and swung it open to find Jackie and Mickey standing in front of the door.

Rose saw with horror the prince blood stained and wild eyed breathing hard with more guards than she could count behind him.

When he saw her he let out a cry of delight. "Don't move the Tardis is equipped with a force field if you go further than 5 feet it won't let you back in" he whispered to Jackie and Mickey.

"My beautiful flower I've finally found you!" Rose cringed and stepped in front of her mother.

"Wow you really don't know how to take a hint do you?" she said with eyebrow raised.

The prince ignored the comment "Please my love come to me and once I've killed the Doctor as he call himself then nothing will keep us apart. I'll even spare your mother and friend"

Rose just stared at him "You are just ten different flavors of mad aren't you"

The prince howled in rage and blurred towards her, she quickly took a step back and gaped as the prince seemed to bounce of something hard and was flung to the ground.

The Doctor clicked his tongue across his teeth and came to stand by Rose with hands in his pockets.

"A delta wave s23 gamma wave force field. Keeps everything to raging armies, galactic gunfire, and raging vampires out"

The prince roared again and gave the command to his guard to move. Rose and the Doctor watched as they swarmed towards the Tardis but were flung back only to get up and try again.

For the next couple of minutes they all watched the guard and the prince who was now crazed with rage fling himself against the force field of the Tardis.

The prince howled Rose's name over and over and sometimes he even called her Lilith.

The Doctor watched the Prince who now seemed crazed fling himself against the force field. He clawed and snapped, howled Rose's name and he even attacked a couple of his guards.

He watched and thoughts swirled through his head. Finally he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small golden orb and tossed it to Jackie who just stared at it.

"That is a Hixson Spear it works off the same energy as the Tardis and it will transport you two anywhere you wish to go"

Rose looked at the Doctor who held out his hand "Rose Tyler will you do the honoring of running away with me?"

Rose couldn't believe her ears she turned to her mother who gave her a small smile and nodded her head.

Mickey looked outraged and went to go to them but Jackie grabbed his arms and whispered their destination to the Hixson Spear and they disappeared in a ray of golden light.

Rose watched in amazement as her mum and mickey disappeared, she turned back to the Doctor who smiled down at her.

She grabbed his hand and squeezed "I thought you never ask"

The prince watched in rage and horror as his beloved smiled up at the Doctor and follow him into the strange police box.

Suddenly he fell to his knees as the blue police box lit up and a strange whooshing sound followed and the prince and his guard watched as it started to fade from sight and eventually it was no longer there.

The prince was stunned and just sat there for what seemed forever. Finally his head guard slowly stepped up to him and started to speak.

"Um you majesty we should be getting bac-" the guard never finished his sentence as the prince dull eyed stood up and sent his head skittering across the pavement.


	20. Chapter 20

So I would like to thank all the Doctor Who Fans for reading and reviewing lets me know I'm doing something right! So here's another chapter hope you enjoy.

"So Rose where to first?!" the doctor said as he raced around the Tardis pulling the required levers he needed his two hearts pounding.

Rose just grinned she was bubbling with excitement. Here she was with a man who wasn't any more human than her and was rocketing through space and time with him.

"I know what about Kyra the whole planet is blue…the birds….the people…now that I think about everything's blue"

The doctor stopped for a moment putting a finger to his chin.

"Or we could go to Alcearn in the Novax Galaxy. They have nine moons and huge flesh eating vines that are simply divine in a stovine vinaigrette"

Rose just looked at him and stifled a laugh. He was so adorable when he was being alieney.

"Doctor" she said with mischief in her eyes "Take me anywhere you're the driver so drive"

The doctor grinned "So bossy"

Rose laughed "I get it from my mum"

The Doctor looked thoughtful "Yeah I can see Jackie in you. Can never say I met a woman quite like her…quite scary at times"

Rose just grinned and suddenly the floor beneath them began to rock back and forth causing Rose and The Doctor to stumble but soon the Tardis up righted and they regained their balance.

"What was that?!" Rose said as she unclenched her hand from the railing.

Rose raced over to the Doctor who was fiddling with knobs and other little buttons.

"Nothing my dear but simple space time continuum turbulence" the Doctor chuckled at Rose's worried glance.

The Doctor laughed again causing Rose feel happier than she had felt in days and she walked around to stand across him from the middle if his ship he was still pulling levers and knobs and even at one point he kicked it.

"_Note to self never ask to drive this thing_?" she thought as the Doctor stopped and grinned up at her.

"Down the hall to the right, second door to your right is the wardrobe and beyond that is the baths go get cleaned up and when you're done we'll go explore"

Rose bit her lip as she smiled causing the Doctor to shiver and watched as she raced down the hall dress flowing behind her.

Ten minutes later Rose sighed in relief as she finally found the wardrobe and gasped when she pulled open the door to find all types of clothing spanning from the past and some articles she had no idea even classified as clothing.

She pushed her way through the pile of clothes and finally came to a bright yellow wooden door and pushed it open to reveal a huge bathroom with a deep pool already filling with water and another place that she sure was a shower.

Rose happily tore of the dress and through it down in disgust and kicked it away from her.

She hissed happily when she dipped a toe in the water and it was steaming hot, when she sunk down in the steaming water she moaned in pleasure as the knots and kinks were instantly soothed from her body.

"_Damn I didn't even realized how bad I was wound up"_ she thought but then again she had come close to dying, disobeyed a crazy ass prince, and fallen in love.

Fallen in Love. She gasped a little as the thought floated through her head she had never admitted it to herself and not only did it shock her a little it also made her giddy and she chuckled low and shook her head.

"How could I possibly fallen in love with a man I barely know?" she muttered and shook her head as dunked her head under the water and worked her fingers through her hair untangling it under the water.

She knew how the Doctor was just any man and every little thing he did struck her with awe and laughter.

She came up and breathed in fresh air as she yelped in surprise as something pink began to soak into the water from the sides of the pool.

She almost jumped out until she smelled coconuts and lime fill the air and she sank back down.

"_This ship is full of wonders_" she thought as she began to wash her hair.

Fifteen minutes later rose had climbed out of the tub smelling of coconuts and lime and feelings deliciously languid and tired as she toweled off and wrapped it around her as she walked out to the wardrobe and crashed right into the Doctor who stood there with fist poised to knock on the door when it swung open.

Rose yelped and blushed bright red as she backpedaled away from The Doctor who turned a light pink and turned to the side.

"Bloody hell! What are you doing?! You scared me half to death!" Rose hissed and leaned against the door frame clutching the towel around her tightly.

The Doctor spluttered "Me! You were taking forever so I came to see if you were alright. Bloody hell girl put some clothes on will you?"

Rose snorted "I just got out. I'll be dressed in a bit"

The Doctor nodded and turned redder as he glanced at her and his eyes glanced at her ample bosom and he almost ran out the wardrobe.

Rose just sighed and went about rifling through the clothes she marveled at them all everyone genuine some dating all the way back to ancient Egypt.

"He didn't tell me how I should dress" she thought as she pulled out articles of clothing.

"These are way to big…and hell these are to small" she sighed and through the clothes down.

The only thing that fit her was a pair of beige pants that were baggy but hung off her in a flattering way and she also found a full length brown coat that looked just like the Doctor.

"Screw it" she muttered and put on her pale bra and the coat on. She looked in the mirror she had found and clicked her tongue the outfit actually worked she even looked a little badass and sexy to a T.

"Well" she said to her reflection "Let's have a little fun"

She grinned and turned going to fetch the Doctor and see what he had in store for her.

Sorry it took so long to update been so busy with school stuff. So review and tell me how u like it next chapter will be longer.


	21. Chapter 21

The doctor stood near the door of the Tardis and waited for Rose to come out what he had in store for her was sure to make her smile.

And when Rose rounded the corner he had to keep his mouth from hitting the ground. Just like he did when he ran into her when she was wearing nothing but a towel.

She wore beige pants that hung off her in nice way with a brown coat almost identical to the one he wore sometimes.

When he looked closer he swallowed when he saw she wore nothing underneath but her pale blue bra.

"Um you're wearing that?" he asked as he eyed her up and down.

Rose just grinned "Please you're not Mr. Fashion yourself either"

"What I thought I you said I was rather dashing in this suit"

Rose laughed and walked up to him "No I think you're the one who said that"

"Really I was positive it was you"

Rose just looked at him laughter in her eyes "Whatever you say Doctor. So where are we?"

The Doctor grinned and opened the door "Well my dear why don't you see for yourself"

Rose bit her lip in excitement and pushed the door open and stepped out into a dark alley but what she noticed that the walls of the alley way were made of wood.

But it was the smells that struck her first and the noises that came to her ears.

The smell was something nasty and old. She took another whiff of the air and she covered her nose it smelled of horseshit mixed with what she was sure was human shit along with unwashed bodies.

The Doctor stepped out beside her and took a deep breath and grinned at her "Smells amazing doesn't it the whole world"

Rose just looked up at him "Yea if you like the stench of shit"

The Doctor just grinned as he took her by the hand and began leading her up the alley.

"Just wait Rose. Just wait" the Doctor pulled her out from the alley and watched with delight as he eyes lit up with what she saw.

"Oh my god" Rose gasped in awe as she looked upon a town square full of people walking back in forth hurrying towards their destinations the only difference between them and her at the moment was that they were dressed mostly and brown and grey some even white dresses.

The older woman wore dresses that covered them from neck to ankle the younger one wore the dresses that hung lower showing the mounds of their breast.

"_Wow I am waaaay under dressed_" Rose thought as she wrapped the coat around her and tied it.

The men looked like they wore tights with a great many layers of shirts. Dirty children ran pass laughing and screaming.

Horses and skinny cows littered the streets which were dirt with straw scattered everywhere.

"Welcome Rose to the year 1599 in the streets of London home to the great William Shakespeare who is holding a play in-"he pulled back his sleeve and checked his watch "about the next fifteen minutes"

"William Shakespeare alive and well here and now I can't really wrap my head around it" she couldn't help but smiling.

The Doctor looked down at her "I'm what amounts to an alien and your half human and half vampire and you can't wrap your head around it" he smirked.

Rose gave him a slight punch in the arm "Such a smartass you are Doctor"

The Doctor laughed "I have been called a lot of things in a lot of places but a smartass never"

Rose snorted "I'm actually surprised at that"

The Doctor just smirked at her and kept pulling her along "Give it time my dear give it time"

_Earlier that Night outside the Window a girl named Lilith_

"_Lilith O' pretty girl please show thy head from thy window so I may gaze up cheeks kissed by rose's and hair as fine as silk to woo the into hours of early Morn" the young man shouted clearly unembarrassed by the ladies of the night giggling as they sauntered past him._

_But he didn't seem to notice when the girl of his dreams came to the window with a lit candle the light flickering softly off her creamy pale skin making her green eyes sparkle in the dim light._

_The young man was handsome with pale brown hair and soft chocolate eyes that glowed in pleasure when he spotted the lovely girl._

_Lilith shot the boy a beautiful smile "Such pretty words from such a handsome lad. Why do you not come up and whispers those pretty words in thy ear whilst we" she stopped and shot him a heated look that cause the young man to blush._

"_Get better acquainted by the fire" she licked her red lips._

_The young an grinned up at her and raced up the stairs taking to at a time until he reached the top landing and was met with his brown haired Angel she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and was stunned him as she planted a soft but firm kiss on his lips that left his head swimming with pleasure._

_She licked her lips up at him and pulled him through the door and he stumbled inside and what he saw took him completely by surprise he almost couldn't wrap his head around what he was seeing all his smarts still halfway below his belt and up in his head._

"_My god what is this place. Surely such a maiden as yourself would never take residents in a place such as this"_

_The room the young man looked upon was dark except for a couple of candles that flickered dimly with a huge stark black caldroun which overflowed the s white mist._

_Lilith beautiful face split into a huge grin and cupped the young boys face between her hands "Oh sweet lad. Such innocence when you look back into the eyes of death"_

_The boy's eyes flickered back to and forth upon the beautiful girls face._

"_What are you saying my lady. Such words for one as lovely as you" the boy backed away when the girls once warm inviting eyes turned cold and hateful._

"_You'll serve are purpose quite well I believe" Lilith said her grin growing wider._

"_Are Purpose?" the boy questioned as his eyes looked rapidly._

"_Yes. I would like you to meet my mothers. Doomfinger and Bloodtide they shall be your demise for this evening"_

_The young man looked up where Lilith pointed and screamed when he saw the two women hanging on the ceiling both of them hideous dressed in rags._

"_Witches!" were his only thought when they floated down from the ceiling to the floor mouths split into grins showing of canine rows of teeth._

_He turned back to Lilith in horror who turned around slowly when he screamed once again when she saw that the young girl he had thought once was beautiful turn slowly in front of his eyes into a monstrous hag._

_She gave a horrifying cackle "Pretty boy lets finish what we started!"_

_They all lunged and the young man screamed and the air was misted with blood._

**Ok I love reviews so let me know what you think and please forgive the long wait for this chapter have been so busy having to find time but promise the next chapter will be much longer!**


	22. Chapter 22

The stench of the theater smelled of unwashed body's and was deathly silent as the actors strode across the stage reciting Shakespeare's "Comedy of Errors".

The Doctor paid not a lick of attention to the play his eyes glued to Rose who looked breathless as she stared up at the stage totally enamored at the actors.

Rose was amazed she had never seen a play before even in her own time but as she stood there in the Globe Theater in the year 1599 watching the actors working with very little but costumes and a shoddy painted back ground reciting words that where written by a genius with words.

She was amazed.

Twenty minutes later the lead actor spoke the last line of the play causing the crowd to applause loudly.

Rose was so wrapped up in the applause and the smell of excitement that she grabbed the Doctor's arm and started to shout.

"Author! Author! Author!"

She grinned up at the Doctor "Do they say author in this time?"

The Doctor laughed and surveyed the crowd that was currently chanting author and pumping their fist in the air.

"Well they do now" he hollered over the uproar and his eyes turned back to the stage when the crowd gave a loud roar.

William Shakespeare was more handsome than Rose could have imagined he looked nothing like the pictures they showed every student in the world.

He was lean and muscular with a dazzlingly smile as he walked out on the stage.

His hair was long and wavy and it shined light brown in the light.

"_Well isn't he handsome_" she thought as she jumped up and down excitedly.

He took a deep bow grinning ear from ear and then he spread his arms wide when the crowd screamed and applause louder.

"Thank you my dearest admirer's I am more than humbled to know how much you love my work" he bowed once again.

He grinned "And tomorrow night we will be finishing the last scene-"

The doctor watched and squinted when Shakespeare coughed violently and did so for some time and looked up with blank eyes.

Rose watched confused at the Shakespeare who had become eerily silent for a moment.

Then it hit Rose so hard that she gagged and almost lost her balanced. The stench of dark magic was like something out of hell.

Smelling of bloated corpses and roses. It was so strong she could taste it on her tongue and she almost choked on her own bile.

Then all of a sudden it was gone and she swung her head around to look at Shakespeare who was talking once more.

"I am receiving the tremendous pleasure of telling the good people of London that tomorrow night an entirely new play will be performed the night after tomorrow"

The great writer said this as he stood stone still all in a monotone voice loud and clear but he looked as if the light were on but no one was at home.

Rose could tell that whatever he was saying was a shock to the other actors on stage and that the writer's behavior was not normal by any means.

"And that awful stench of dark magic confirms it" she thought heatedly.

Rose had not smelled the reek of dark magic since her 89th birthday when a pair of witches sauntered into a tavern her mother owned way back when.

The witches were a male and female both hideous and rotting. The stink of dark magic was the powerful glamour that they used to mask their appearance and scent from other humans and Supernaturals.

She was so stunned by their appearance and wondering why none of the other patrons had reacted when the so called couple had walked in and seated themselves at a table in a dimly lit corner of the tavern.

She had still been staring when her mother had appeared behind her and smacked her against the head.

"Quite staring!" she had hissed "They know what we are and from your constant looking they know we have seen through their glamour. Keep your head down and avoid them at all cost till they leave. I do not want this whole keep to go up in flames. Literally. If they start trouble I will handle it"

Later own she had headed her mother's words and watched as the couple in their beautiful glamour separate and scout out the not drunk but almost there patrons and she saw them lean low and press their disgusting lips against the ears of their chosen and whisper something that caused the buzzed drinkers to go blank faced and emptied eyes.

Horrible grins spread across their faces as the two patrons who had been drinking along staggered up and began to follow them stiff limbed to the door.

Her mother watched tight lipped and gave a low growl as the male witch passed close to the bar.

He had stopped and faced Jackie Tyler with a grin that caused Rose's heart to beat rapidly in fear and disgust.

"Keep out of this dead walker. You can't stop us these souls come of their own free wills" his voice sounded like it was clogged with water and he was slowly drowning in it.

The female came to stand behind her mate a couple feet away. The two patrons stood perfectly still eyes still empty.

"Doesn't look like it to me" she had said. Her mother cut her off with a warning growl "Quiet" she had snapped and Rose had done as she was told.

The female snapped her head towards Rose and licked her thin pasty lips "Oh but they do child" it sounded just like her male counterpart.

"On the high of pure bliss promised to them" she gave a wicked cackle that sounded like silver bells to mortal ears.

Jackie had growled again letting them catch a glimpse of her fangs which gleamed wickedly in the dim light and contrary to present belief that vampires fangs were dainty and needle like was a romantic's fantasy.

In reality the fangs of a vampire were thick and long canines. Things engineered for sinking into prey and ripping it apart.

"You will not hunt in my bar. I don't give a bloody damn if you decide to pick this two drunks off in a back alley somewhere but I will not tolerate it in my territory"

The couple laughed "And what will you do dead walker. We could set this shit house up in flames if we so desired" the male said.

Jackie had growled a little louder "By all means please try it. But you and I both know I am older and faster than both of you. And your magic can only do so much to protect you before I rip your throats out"

The things had quite grinning then to Rose's relief. "So please by all means try it" she had hissed licking the tips of her fangs.

The male witch just looked at her mother and spit a yellowing glob of spit on the floor where it slowly smoked and snapped his fingers releasing the two patrons from whatever lie that held them enthralled.

Rose was jolted out of the memory when she heard the loud click of fingers at least a foot away from her and Williams Shakespeare eyes filled back with life and he sputtered a little looking around confused.

But the crowd didn't notice when they erupted into an applause when he had told them about the new play.

Rose whirled around expecting to come face to face with an ugly horror from a past life and saw nothing but more people clamping and cheering for the great writer.

"There is no fucking way" she thought as she swung around to look up at the doctor who was still staring at Shakespeare.

He seemed to be studying him. Trying to piece together what he had seen.

Finally, he had rug his eyes away from the now bowing writer and looked at Rose and they communicated with their eyes that they had both noticed something odd and no it wasn't a figment of their imaginations.

"Well my dear Rose would you like to be introduced to one of the greatest writers who ever lived" the Doctor grinned.

Rose gave the Doctor A half smile "I do believe that's mischief in your eyes doctor"

The Doctor grinned as he placed her arm in his and followed the crowd to the exits "I do believe your right Miss. Tyler"

Rose laughed and grinned "Good. Hate to think you were getting boring"

The Doctor laughed which sent shivers down Rose's body and she bit her lip "No fear my dear. I'll keep you amused for a while yet"

Rose smirked "Have no doubt about that"

The Doctor still looking ahead grinned as he steered them towards the square and to Shakespeare's rooms.

**Okay sorry ya'll this chapter took forever hope ya'll enjoy it and make sure to review!**


	23. Chapter 23

The night that Rose encountered witches all those years ago kept replaying in her head like a bad movie.

She knew for a fact that she had smelled black magic back in the Globe Theater and it had unnerved her more than she had let on.

She glanced at the Doctor whose arm was linked with hers and he had a small smile plastered on his face as he maneuvered her through the crowded streets of London year 1599.

Headed to meet one of the greatest writers of his time and of hers.

Rose wanted to tell the Doctor what she had seen…what she knew but she wasn't sure what was giving off the black magic was exactly a witch so she kept quiet for now but she had known the Doctor and her had sensed something off with Shakespeare the minute his eyes had gone dead his personality ripped from him and replaced with a snap of someone's or something's fingers.

So ergo the reason why they followed him and what looked like some of his friends as they entered a shabby palace that stood two stories high.

Rose clung to the Doctor as they entered the Tavern and was hit with a variety of smells and sights as close to a hundred people crammed into the small tavern dancing, yelling, and drinking.

"_Hell a party is a party whatever the time_" Rose thought and laughed as she repeated her thought yelling it into the Doctors ear over the noise.

He laughed but said nothing else as he pushed his way through the drunken crowd pulling Rose with him towards the stairs.

The Doctor knew something was up the minute he saw Shakespeare's inner light go out in a flash while he was on the stage.

His voice monotone and devoid of feeling. When the light eventually returned he had looked down at Rose and she looked down at him.

They both knew had saw the same thing and whatever they did see did not bode well for the writer.

The Doctor was also surprised when they were following the writer that all the people that saw them had slowed in their hurrying paces to glance their way with more interest than he would have liked.

Usually when he travelled and stepped out into the past wearing modern clothing people of the time chalked it up to wealthy eccentrics and gave him an interesting glance and kept on their way.

He knew the reason without a doubt it was because of Rose her coat had come slightly undone to show off the mounds of her breasts which he glanced at more than a good second swallowed and blushed as he looked away.

When he had first encountered the golden haired girl in her own time not even knowing what she was and wearing everyday jeans and a shirt she was still stunning and even now in this time period people noticed.

Hell the men would come to a complete stop and gawk at her.

When she walked her lithe form even under the coat was without a doubt female in its form, her long golden hair that ended at her shoulders gleamed even at night no matter what light shone, her long legs never seemed to end, creamy pale skin looked soft and was, full pink lips ready at any minute to smile or grin as she laughed.

But what actually kept the Doctor's eyes returning to her was not only her beauty but her eyes.

A clear blue that reminded him of Oceans mysterious and deep. Jewels that glittered. Blue skies and sunny days. Winters that were cold and dark.

Those eyes held so much. They were unpredictable eyes. Eyes that had seen death. Known hatred. Seen Rage. But there was something else in her eyes when she looked at him something that caused his mouth to go dry, his hearts to beat ever so loudly in his ears, and his face to flush.

"_So to sum everything up she is the most beautiful female probably in this time and her own_" he thought and coughed a little as he felt heat rush to his face.

Blushing to the Doctor was inconceivable. He never blushed not once in all his 964 years of life. So why was he doing it now.

_**Because Rose is someone that excites you and you love her even though you won't admit it**__._

The small voice inside his head snickered and the Doctor tried to slam an invisible door in its face.

"_No. No. No there will be no talk of love or anything like that! I barely know her_!" he snarled at the voice.

The voice just snickered again.

_**If that was the case you would have never went through hell and back trying to save her and that bastard prince. On top of that you asked her to run away with you isn't that right?**_

"_Shut it you! I don't need advice from someone who isn't there!"_

The voice laughed again much louder this time.

_**Do you always make a habit out of berating the voice inside your head? I am merely stating the obvious. You know I am right because let's face it Doc I am you and I know what I or more correctly what we like. And we not only like Rose Tyler we love her.**_

"Oh will you shut up!" the Doctor hissed and realized he had spoken out loud when Rose looked up at him like he had lost his mind.

"I didn't say anything you ass" she sneered snatching her arm away from him and stomped up the stairs they had been trying to reach.

"_Now look what you did!_" he thought angrily at the voice inside which was getting another good laugh.

Rose was miffed all of a sudden the Doctor had gotten an annoyed look on his face that had proceeded into a down right scowl as they made it to the stairs.

It had surprised her to no ends when he had suddenly stopped and hissed at her to shut up.

She had wanted to smack him but refrained. She had however call him an ass while she stomped upstairs.

She reached the top before he did and shot him a glare and turned away.

The Doctor sighed and shot her a sheepish grin when he saw her glancing back at him.

She scowled again but she waited for him to reach her "Rose I'm sorry I was thinking out loud" he told her.

She just looked at him "So your telling me that yourself to shut up?" she asked the corners of her mouth quirking up for almost a moment.

He nodded "Yes it rarely happens though. My mind is a seriously complicated machine sometimes. Never shutting up"

He said it with such scholarly dictation that she couldn't help but smile.

The Doctor smiled with her he knew he was forgiven.

When the Doctor and Rose found Shakespeare he and two other fellows were laughing hardily at something one of them said.

Rose glanced about only to see a red haired serving girl in the corner doing something like cleaning.

"Hello" the Doctor boomed gaining their attention with a wide grin showing pearly white teeth "What a glorious evening it is! Mr. Shakespeare I take it"

Shakespeare wore an aggravated look "And whom may I ask let you in my private quarters? No autographs! I am a very busy man and I am sure this can wait another –"

His words trailed off when Rose who had come in behind the Doctor and had been surprised by the Doctor's energetic greeting that she had forgotten to move beside him.

She did so now and William Shakespeare for the first was a loss for words.

He took in her appearance and clothing. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

He had almost persuaded himself that a goddess of old had been conjured up in front of his eyes and when she settled that mystic blue gaze on him his heart skipped.

Without taking his off the young girl if he had he would have noticed his male counterparts staring at the woman with unbridled lust.

"Excuse us gentlemen something has come up. Let's us finish the riveting conversation for another time shall we. Both you get back to the Globe work on the Costumes"

When the two man didn't go to leave Rose stifled an amused smile when Shakespeare gave the table a sharp rap that caused the men to jump with surprise.

The two flushed glancing back at Rose bowing their heads and excusing themselves from the room.

The Doctor had glanced at Rose who had glanced back at him with an amused twinkle in her eye.

He had also taken note for the reason the men to act as they did even now William Shakespeare was studying Rose with that male curiosity.

The ties of her jacket had come lose and the opening of the Jacket was swept behind her revealing her bare stomach that still bore the scar created by the Satorian.

The smooth pale silver patch of skin that zig and zagged across her abdomen.

Anyone who had seen battle ones would have considered the girl a miracle for having survived.

The pale lacy bra which wouldn't be invented for another couple hundred years shone icy blue in the candle light forming to her breast which were quite large the mounds of them almost popping out but staying in perfect place as she walked.

"_Balls! If something doesn't wiggle down stairs come man or woman they are seriously defected_" thought the Doctor drily.

He pulled his eyes away from Rose's body when Shakespeare spoke "Dears Gods how is it that such a lovely creature of your beauty and stature has been hidden away from the world for so long!"

Rose blushed looking mildly surprised at his words "You truly must be a goddess from old come from the heavens to seduce mankind to fall to their knees with rapture"

Shakespeare stood up and walked over to the girl clasping her hands in his and kissed both of them never breaking eye contact"

The Doctor looked at him drily "Laying it on a little thick don't you think" he muttered scowling at the writer.

Rose giggled "I don't mind at all" she said dreamily.

"_Well I do_" he thought and scowled clearing his throat.

Shakespeare just grinned and pulled her to the closest seat next to him "Sweet lady, Come sit next to me"

Rose smiled and gracefully fell into the seat next to the write while the Doctor pulled up a chair and crossed his legs.

"So what is this pleasure you and this lovely lady wish to indulge me with Mr." Shakespeare trailed off.

The Doctor reaches inside his coat pocket pulling out a small square blank piece of paper and flipped in open in front.

"I am Dr. John Smith of the Tardis and this is my Companion Rose Tyler"

Shakespeare raised his eyebrows and took a double take at the paper and then raised his eyes to the Doctor.

"Interesting. That bit of paper, it's blank"

The Doctor looked surprised and Rose leaned forward and peered at the small card.

"Oh that's…very clever. That proves it you're an absolute genius" Shakespeare smiled cockily at his words.

"There is no way that paper is blank. It says right there Rose Tyler and Doctor John Smith"

Shakespeare looked at her and he oozed confidence "I say it's blank"

Rose just stared and looked at the Doctor.

The Doctor sucked his teeth and gave a sheepish smile "Psychic Paper. Um…long story"

Rose just rolled her eyes and shot him a look to which he smiled "I'll tell you later" he promised.

"Psychic? I've never heard that before, and words are my trade"

The Doctor went to speak but was cut off to his annoyance when Shakespeare whipped around to stare at Rose.

"Never mind who you are at this point. But more importantly who is your delicious lady of the night with clothes so form fitting and revealing"

The Doctor had feeling Rose new the old fashion word for prostitute the minute she scoffed looking at Shakespeare like he had lost his mind.

"What did you just say?" she asked looking at the writer incredulously.

"Woops isn't that a word we use nowadays" Shakespeare said looking cocky as hell.

"What about Lady of Seduction. Woman of Many Talents. Lady in Red" The Doctor cringed at every name and glanced towards Rose whose eyes grew large with them.

She looked at the Doctor "He's fucking joking right. Please tell me he's joking"

The Doctor sighed "Yeah its political corrections gone mad"

Rose just scowled at him. And turned back to Shakespeare who was looking at her with surprise.

"What?" she said uneasily.

"Such a filthy mouth for one so beautiful" he said laughing.

The Doctor felt like jumping in was appropriate the minute he saw Rose give Shakespeare the same look Jackie Tyler gave when she was a heartbeat away from delivering a sharp smack against the back of someone's head.

"Rose is from a country…um called Freedonia" Rose shot him an amused look and hid her smile behind the fingers of her hands.

"Woman there are allowed much more freedoms than the strict society of London" Rose gave a small snort "You would think" she muttered.

The Doctor went to speak once more and was beyond irritated when he was cut off was again when a portly man entered through the door.

"Excuse me. Hold hard for a moment!" the man boomed.

The minute Rose laid eyes on the man she knew without a doubt he had money he may have been a noble but she had no way of telling.

The man's eyes lingered on the Doctor and Rose for on a moment although his eyes did return to Rose for a second glance before he started in on Shakespeare.

"Well Mr. Lyneley how very nice to see you this fine night"

The man almost growled "This behavior is abominable! A new play with no warning!"

Shakespeare sighed he knew something like this would happen.

"I demand to see a script, as master of revels every new script must be registered at my office and examined by me before it can be performed!"

Shakespeare gave him a tight lipped smile and a nod of understanding "I'll send it right round first thing in the morning"

The man turned an alarming shade of red and Rose could hear the man's blood pounding in anger in his ears.

"I do not work to your schedule! You work to mine! The script now!"

"I can't give you something I do not have at the moment"

"The Tomorrows performance is cancelled!" the man bellowed.

Rose smirked "Everyone a bit hotheaded around here huh" she muttered.

Shakespeare gave her a small amused smile still keeping his eyes on Mr. Lyneley.

"I'm returning to my office for a banning order and that play will never see the light of day!" he screamed and turning on his heel hurried out the door.

Lilith who had been watching from the corner ever since the oddly dressed couple walked in was silently seething.

Leave it to humans to stick their noses where they weren't wanted.

Lilith hurriedly slipped out the door before the portly man left and raced down the stairs and hid behind them.

A few minutes later she watched as the man came hurrying down the stairs still muttering curses under his breath.

Lilith walked out from behind the stairs and pretended to collide into the man and was almost knocked onto her ass.

"Oi! Forgive me my lord!" she hurriedly bowed her head.

"Watch it you daft thing!" he screamed brushing past her.

Lilith watched as the man stalked out the front door of the tavern and smiled darkly to herself twisting the small bit of the man's hair between her fingers.

Making sure one saw her she raced out back off the tavern to the barn to find the trough of water that the horses drunk from.

Wrapping the piece of hair that she had stolen around the neck of crudely made doll with a pin stuck in it.

She closed her eyes and felt the dark magic pour from her as she called on her mothers.

"_Oh, Mothers of mine there is one that seeks to stop the performance!"_

She grinned when she felt her mother's rage.

"_**But it must be tomorrow night! It must be**__!"_

"_Fear not my blessed mothers and chant with me on this night. Water dampens the flame all"_

"_**Drown the girls and boys the same**__"_

Lilith gleefully laughed as she dunked the doll in the water.

Back at the end Rose was filling a little thirsty meaning she needed to feed soon.

She went to lick her lips and tried to think off a way she could communicate this to the doctor when the smell of dark magic hit her so hard she bounded up from her chair causing it to crash over.

The Doctor shot up from his chair when Rose bounded from her chair a disgusted look on her face covering her mouth like she was trying to stop from throwing up.

"Rose what is it?!" he yelled but before she could speak a woman's scream caused all three of them to race out the door.

Rose's senses were knocked clear when she heard the scream and shot a glance to the Doctor before they all raced down the stairs.

Shakespeare who had also been startled by the young woman's reaction was astonished when he saw her pull some sort of contraption from her jacket that gleamed with an evil looking blade.

He watched as she bounded ahead of the Doctor her eyes constantly searching back and forth.

"It's as if she's looking for enemies and protecting him" he thought as he watched the girl graceful sidestep people as they ran.

The Doctor saw him and grabbed Rose's arm for her to stop.

When she saw him she knew for a fact it was the man from earlier Mr. Lyneley water was pouring out of his mouth it huge burst.

"What the hell" she busted out as the Doctor raced paced her when the man fell to his knees and crashed down on his back.

"Leave it to me. I'm a Doctor" he said as he pushed on lookers out of his way.

Shakespeare watched as Rose moved closer to the man standing near him her posture easy the strange blade concealed by the back of her hand.

He noticed even while she surveyed the doctor she was still searching for danger. She struck him as a predator protecting her territory.

"_What is this woman?"_ the great write pondered while he stood apart of the crowd.

Rose stood guard over the Doctor while he checked the man.

The crowd was growing significantly and the smell of black magic was still heavy in the air and it was close but no way could she leave the Doctor's side at this moment.

"Fuck" she thought and looked down at the man water still pouring from his mouth.

She could hear water flooding in his lungs as he tried to breath and she could sense he was in terrible pain the stink of terror wafting off him so strongly that she had force herself not to turn away.

The Doctor could see that water was flooding into his lungs but he had no way of stopping it and his mind raced through a million thoughts in the next five seconds.

While doing this he pressed on the man's chest to force the water out.

Rose could sense the spell forming before it hit the man and she knew that the man was going to die in the next second.

Like lightening she pulled the Doctor away from the man the minute the spell hit and the man known as Mr. Lyneley lurched forward as the spell hit his heart stopping suddenly.

Rose gritted her teeth when she heard the man's heart stop suddenly.

The Doctor pulled away from her and went to the man placing his ear to the man's heart.

"It's no use" she said "He's dead"

She watched as the Doctor gritted his teeth and punched the ground.

"_Sonaofabitch_" she thought "_I fucking hate witches_"

**OK sorry folks for the long wait. Just started school and it took me foever to find time to get this done but don't worry I ain't quitting.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ok first I would like to say I am so very sorry for posting this so late. Things have come up and this is the only time I could find right now to post this. So review and let me know what you think.**

Rose wanted to punch a hole into something but instead bit back her anger and glanced at Shakespeare who wore a stunned expression.

"_That man is too clever and if witches are involved this will end badly_" she thought sourly.

She glanced back to see the Doctor looking at her with an unreadable expression and singled her to kneel beside him.

"Why did you just pull me away like that? As if you knew what was coming"

Rose looked around and noticed with annoyance at all the people still crowding around.

She squatted by the Doctor "The air positively reeks of black magic. And where there is black magic there is witches"

The Doctor stared at her in surprise when Rose voiced the very thing her had been thinking.

He said nothing as he stood up placing his hands in his pockets and turned to the lady of the inn.

"Good Mistress. This poor fellow has died from a sudden imbalance of the humors"

Rose went back to studying the body and the memory of his heart suddenly stopping echoed in her ears and she gritted her teeth.

She stood back up and placed her hand over her heart and gave a slight bow of her head to the dead man before her feet.

Shakespeare 's eyes trained in on Rose and watched with curiosity when she stood up and his breath caught in his throat when he watched as she clasped her hand over her heart and bowed her head, her long blonde hair shining like gold hid her face.

The hand that held the strange looking weapon slid the lethal looking knife out of sight and she bent down at the waist and closed the man's eyes.

She straightened herself and flipped her hair out of the way to reveal she wore a small sad smile on her face.

The Doctor who had finished ordering the young barmaid to alert the proper authorities glanced towards Rose and saw what she had done for the dead man.

His hearts constricted and he looked away from her "_Just what kind of woman are you Rose Tyler_" he thought and turned back to walk over to her.

When he reached her he noticed the look she wore earlier for the dead man was completely gone replaced with one of indifference.

"This is bad" he whispered.

Rose snorted "You're telling me. These people are like a stone throw away from the dark ages and if there are" she looked around and lowered her voice "Witches around then this could get messy"

The Doctor nodded in agreement "True but why a witch would want to kill him?"

Rose sneered in disgust "Witches kill because to them it's entertaining, but to do it so publicly it is strange"

The Doctor's eyes lit up in amusement "It's amazing you think that's the strange part"

Rose just looked at him with confusion "Do I even wanna know what's going on in that head of yours?"

The Doctor just shook his head amusement still clear in his eyes when he turned away and headed back to Shakespeare's room.

When they got back to the room Shakespeare snatched a serving girl by the arm and ordered her to bring them all something strong to drink.

The young girl with eyes low curtsied and rushed out the room accidentally bumping into Rose who turned to say she was sorry but was surprised to see the girl already down the stairs.

She leaned herself against a dresser that was on the opposite wall while the Doctor strolled in with hands still in pockets his eyes glued to Shakespeare.

Rose watched as the great writer draw in a shaky breath and turn to them with a determined look in his eyes.

Rose admired the courage in the writer's eyes but an underlying scent drifted to her nose. It was the sharp scent of fear.

She closed her eyes and breathed deep, fear smelled of prey; something that would eventually be hunted down and devoured.

The predator that lived in her very veins had caught the scent and it was hungry.

"Rose are you alright?" the Doctors voice sharp but gentle cut through her and her head jerked up the hungry predator forcefully shoved back inside its cage for the time being.

Rose noted with surprise that she had lost sight of her surrounding and without realizing she had pushed herself from the dresser, arms unfolded and hands balled into fists.

Rose looked at the Doctor who had been staring at her and moved himself in front of her and Shakespeare who was looking at them strangely.

Rose blinked "Of course a little tired that is all" she gave a slight smile and leaned back against the dresser.

The Doctor had noticed the change that came over Rose as she moved and for a second a slice of fear had slithered down his spine.

She had an alien look in her eye as she watched the write and the air around her made him instantly nervous.

She reeked of hunger and that was not good.

So without thinking he had stepped in front of her and called her name which seemed to do the trick as she snapped out of her stupor.

Shakespeare was curious about the look that passed between the Doctor and the young woman but pushed it to the back of his mind as spoke.

"So tell me just what kind of Doctor are you, Sir?"

The Doctor just grinned as he turned to face Shakespeare "I am a Doctor of many things. Whatever ails you I can pretty much ah solve?"

"An evading answer. Sounds like something I would say" he smiled.

He turned to Rose "And what about you my lady? What sort of women has the constitution to run head long into danger as if she is a warrior?"

Rose just grinned "Where I come from women are not as weak as mean like them to be"

Shakespeare could all but taste the arrogance dripping from her and that spiked his already keen interest in her to full blown curiosity.

He turned to the Doctor who was smiling just a little "You've found yourself quite a woman Doctor"

The Doctor bowed his head in the thank you and went to speak but the inn keeper came bustling hands on hips with a trey full of drinks.

"Here you go sir, tis seems the girl you ordered came down with the shakes; seems the excitement was too much for her"

Shakespeare nodded and motioned for the drinks to be placed on the table.

Once the woman had delivered the drinks she bowed low and turned to the Doctor.

"My lord I have prepared a room for you and the lady across the landing; free of charge of course due to someone having enough sense not to panic during such an awful ordeal"

Rose was a little surprised at the words of the inn keeper, she had been born in the late 1800's and even then superstition ruled people with an iron grip.

Even though she was only half vampire and half human. Some with keener eyes and minds seemed to sense that there was something more to her.

She never really noticed until years later from her father when he was still human that she may move like most humans, the most basic way of putting emotions into physical means seemed to elude her.

But she was older now and she knew that the inn keep back at the scene of the crime had been so scared she could hardly move but she did when the Doctor ordered.

When they had come back to the inn she was racing around serving along with the girl's drinks and food.

"_Keeping everyone calm_" Rose thought.

The woman could see what fear and panic could do fueled by superstition and she had decided to take initiative.

Rose thought silently she respected the woman and was glad there were people like this in her time, these were the type of people who helped the rest of mankind walk out of the dark.

The Doctor thanked her and turned back to Shakespeare "Well Mr. Shakespeare we will retire for tonight. It seems Rose is in need of some rest"

Rose head shot the direction of the Doctor and she was confused as hell.

She caught the Doctor's eyes and she had to fight a blush crawling up her pale face as the Doctor reached up and rubbed his neck, Shakespeare didn't see since he was on the other side of the Doctor how he had rubbed to fingers over the still visible bite marks that were hidden beneath his collar.

The Doctor knew Rose was hungry and needed to feed.

Rose shook her head still fighting off the blush turned to Shakespeare and gave a little bow Yes, I do believe I am. Till tomorrow Mr. Shakespeare"

"William" Shakespeare corrected.

"What" Rose said as she went to the door.

"You may call me William. My lady"

Rose grinned and laughed "Alright. Goodnight William"

Rose left and never noticed the Doctor's eyes watching her until she was out of sight.

The Doctor looked at the writer "I believe you must have wanted to ask me something else?"

Shakespeare just looked at the Doctor "Yes. I believe I did."


	25. UPDATE!

**Urgent Update:**

So as all of you know I haven't posted in a while due to college and club activities soooooo on Monday or Tuesday I will up load to the following Fanfics at least 2 or 3 chapters a piece so be on the lookout.

Stories uploading too:

You like What!

I'll Run Away with You

A Reluctant Bride

Note:

Married Fighter chapters will be uploaded later on in the month.


End file.
